Not All That Glitters Is Gold
by True Roswellian
Summary: CedricOCHarryOC Rose Beaumont isn't you average everyday girl, she's a Veela. She must learn to live at Hogwarts with every male's attention on her at all times, two boys in particular. Now she is torn between the two and must make a decision.
1. Chapter 1

Rose Beaumont boarded the Hogwarts express, her silvery blonde hair pulled back in a perfect ponytail. She would be lying to say she didn't attract the attention of most of the males she passed; after all, she was pure veela.

She found an empty compartment and put her trunk in and looked out the window for her father, but he was gone. "Typical," she whispered to herself, sliding down into her seat and pulling out a book.

She didn't necessarily like reading all that much, but there was nothing else to do on this place, so it left her no choice really. "Hey hey hey, look what we have here! A veela!" a couple of passing older boys said, poking their heads inside her compartment.

She looked up. The boys were now standing in her compartment. "If you're just gonna stare at me you might as well leave," she said coldly.

"Feisty one we have here," one of them said, "You know what? I think I'm going to stay...enjoy the view," he said, sitting down close next to her and placing his hand on her leg.

Rose tried to move away, but the other boy sat on the other side of her. "Get away from me!" she exclaimed.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" a boy said from the doorway as the older boys started to get rough.

One of the older boys stood up. "What are you gonna do about it, short stuff?" he said, towering over the younger one. The other older boy walked over and said, "Chill, dude...look who it is."

They were both staring at the lighting bolt shaped scar on his forehead. The boy sneered before shoving his way past and walking out of the compartment. The second they left Rose burst out in tears, "Damn me being a veela! I hate it!" she cried, fixing her blue silk skirt.

The boy walked in and sat down. "It's ok," he said. "I won't let them bother you again. I'm Harry, by the way."

Rose looked up, wiping her eyes and suddenly feeling like a fool, "H...Harry Potter?" she gasped.

Harry nodded and Rose smiled. "No wonder they didn't want to mess with you...your story is legend. I'm Rose Beaumont," she quickly added.

"So you know who I am I suppose," Harry said, "I wish I knew entirely who I am...its difficult, everyone being a part of my life, you know," Harry mumbled.

"Oh, yes...you've lived with muggles your whole life, haven't you?" Rose said quietly and Harry nodded. "Yes well...it must have been a shock...having all this thrust upon you."

"Can I ask you a question?" Harry blurted out.

"Uh...sure I guess..." Rose replied, blinking at the suddenness of his actions.

"What's a veela?" he asked, smiling a little.

She laughed a bit before smiling again, "Hm...how to define a veela..." she started, furrowing her brows while she tried to think of the exact definition.

"I guess it's just a person...a girl, mostly, who is so beautiful that she bewitches men into loving her...not that I'm beautiful or anything," she quickly added, averting her eyes.

She caught Harry slightly blushing after she said that, but it went away as there was a knock at their compartment door.

A boy with bright red hair opened the door. "Do you mind me sitting with you?" he asked. "Everywhere else is full."

They both nodded their consent and he came in, his eyes bulging the second he saw Rose. "You're a veela!" he exclaimed, his jaw practically trailing the floor, "Willyougooutwithmepossiblymarrymeandhavemychildren?"

Rose laughed a little. "Sorry, didn't quite catch that," she giggled.

"Go out with me, be my girlfriend," he said, still wide eyed as if under a spell. Harry now got what she meant when she said she could bewitch a man.

Rose opened and closed her mouth several times, as if trying to find her words. "Oh," she finally managed. "Um...no," she said, trying to contain her smile.

"But you HAVE to!" Ron practically screamed, causing Rose to flinch. She didn't want to be mean but...he was just not her type...to put it lightly.

"I don't have to do ANYTHING!" she exclaimed, standing up. "Just because I'm a veela doesn't mean I'm your slave!" Suddenly, she stormed out of the compartment, slamming the door behind her.

Harry raised his eyebrows and shrugged to Ron, who looked sulky as he sank down into the seat across from Harry. Rose stormed off, bumping into a girl with bushy hair as she made her way...well she didn't know where she was going but she wanted to get away from that boy.

"Excuse me," she mumbled. The girl with frizzy hair looked a little annoyed, staring her up and down. "You're a veela, aren't you?" she asked snobbily.

"What is it to you? Jealous because I actually look good?" Rose snapped, her temper always very easy to ignite. She was sick of people stereotyping her for being a veela.

"No," the girl laughed. "I'm not jealous of you...I pity you." Rose smacked the girl before she thought and turned on her heel, marching off in the direction she just came from, incidentally back towards the compartment Harry and the other boy were in.

The boy was looking out of the window, forcing himself not to look at her when the compartment door opened. It was the girl with frizzy hair again.

Rose groaned and stuck her face in her palm as she sat down next to Harry. Did she like follow her here or something?

The girl ignored Rose and turned to Harry. "Excuse me," she said. "Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one."

Harry shook his head no, "I don't think Ron's seen one either," he said, obviously that was the red headed boy's name. Rose kept her eyes averted until the girl left.

She was silent for the rest of the trip. When the train finally stopped, she bolted out of the train, eager to get to the castle and away from Ron who had spent a good half hour staring at her.

She had nothing against Harry, who had been nothing but kind to her, but besides him, no one else treated her normally.

A giant led them to a dock where dozens of small boats sat waiting for them. Rose climbed into an empty boat with a girl whom she didn't recognize. The girl turned around and smiled. "Hi," she said. "I'm Angel."

"I'm Rose," Rose replied, smiling, glad that this girl didn't seem to be judging her at first glance. The boats took off as all of the first years filled them up and started to go towards the castle.

As the castle came into view, Rose heard Angel whisper, "It's all so magical...no pun intended."

Rose laughed. "Yeah...it really is."

The boat finally docked and they piled out of it, rushing inside and out of the cold where they met a very strict looking witch, who took them into a large hall, where they were to be sorted into their houses.

Rose was first. She walked up to the tattered hat and jammed it on her head.

She felt every male eye on her head as she sat there and just wanted it to be done as soon as possible. "I feel you anguish...its not easy being different. I see your determination to prove to everyone else that you're more than just a beautiful face...I say...GRYFFINDOR!" the hat spoke into her ear, bellowing out the last part.

Every male at the Gryffindor table erupted in applause while the girls looked at her with fury. She took a seat and focused all of her attention on the sorting ceremony.

She grimaced as Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor, as well as Ron, but was overjoyed when Harry was sorted into Gryffindor and her new friend Angel as well.

Angel sat down next to her and grinned. Rose returned the smile then looked over at Harry who was smiling as well. Hermione glared over at her while Ron just stared. She sighed and turned back to Angel. "Oh yeah...this is gonna be fun," she whispered and Angel giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

3 Years Later

Rose blinked as someone shook her awake, "Mmm, oh hey Ginny, time to get up already?" Rose yawned, covering her mouth.

"Yeah, dad wants us to get an early start, so we have to get going now," Ginny said, standing up. Rose had been invited to stay with the Weasley's for the end of the summer, to see the Quidditch World Cup with them.

She knew Ron hated her, and that the only reason she was here was because Harry was her best friend and she and Ginny had always gotten along well.

Rose wiped the sleep out of her eyes and sat up, stretching before throwing on a tight yellow t-shirt, covering it with a white zip up jacket and lastly pulling on her favorite pair of hip huggers, sliding her feet in her tennis shoes to finish her outfit.

When she quickly looked in the mirror she cringed at how she looked good when in reality she should've looked like crap right now. Sighing she pulled her hair back and grabbed her backpack, going downstairs to the kitchen where everyone else was.

"Morning Cherry!" Harry said from where he stood by the door, munching on some toast. Mr. Weasley threw her a piece and she thanked him, easting it hungrily as they waited for Ron to get downstairs.

"Ronald we are going to be late!" Hermione exclaimed as Ron came trudging in the room slowly.

"Mmm, ok," he yawned, grabbing his toast as they exited the kitchen and headed out towards the woods.

"Where exactly are we going?" Fred asked Mr. Weasley as they wandered into the woods in no particular direction.

"Haven't the foggiest," he replied, "aha! Amos!"

"Arthur!" a middle aged man exclaimed, hugging Mr. Weasley, "Took you long enough." He laughed good heartedly and Rose yawned, closing her eyes and placing her hand over her mouth as she did so.

"And this strapping young lad must be Cedric!" Mr. Weasley suddenly said as Rose heard a 'thump' on the ground. She opened her eyes to find Cedric Diggory…the HOTTEST boy in Hogwarts, standing not 2 feet away from her!

He shook Mr. Weasley's hand and then all of them continued on. Rose was so busy daydreaming about Cedric she didn't realize it when he stood right next to her.

"What's your name?" he asked. She turned her head to look at him and smiled.

"Rose Beaumont," she replied. He stuck out his hand and she shook it, happy that she even got to TOUCH him!

"4th year I suppose?" Cedric asked as they continued to walk somewhere.

"Yeah, aren't you a 7th year?" Rose replied, finding it hard to look into his eyes when she talked to him.

"Why yes I am, aha, we're here!" He said, and like that he walked up to an old boot, standing next to his father.

"What's that?" she and Harry asked unanimously.

"That is a portkey," George said, walking up behind the two of them and kneeling on the ground. Harry shrugged at Rose and they followed suit.

At Mr. Weasley's startled cry to grab on to it, she and Harry quickly did, and were suddenly lifted off the ground, whizzing off somewhere.

Rose had the urge to scream, but after a second she grew to like the feeling, it was peaceful. She laughed and through her squinted eyes looked across the circle of people to see Cedric glancing at her.

"Let go kids! Let go!" Mr. Weasley said. Rose let go, screaming as she fell to earth and hit the ground…hard.

"Owwww," she groaned, rolling over to her back. She leaned up on her elbows and saw Mr. Diggory, Mr. Weasley, and Cedric almost gliding down from the air, landing perfectly on their feet.

Cedric walked over and offered his hand to her and she took it, soon after being hoisted onto her feet by him, "You'll get a hang on it soon enough," he said, smiling at her before walking off to find his father.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. She remembered gazing longingly after Cedric when they parted ways at the tents, and then being ecstatic when she saw him again at the actual tournament, ending up sitting next to him through the whole game, letting him explain to her all of the Quidditch things she didn't know.

Back in the tent later that night she sat on a couch, a dreamy expression on her face as everyone else goofed off until they got there, the death eaters.

She ended up heading off with Ginny, Fred, and George, landing at the burrow safely a few minutes later, after they had found the portkey again.

The rest came about a half an hour later, and Harry informed them all on what had happened, leaving Rose worried for him, but still love struck from the encounter with Cedric.

All she knew now was that she couldn't wait to get back to school.

Rose yawned and ran a hand through her mussed up hair as she made her way downstairs to the common room, still in pajamas and everything. Even though she was sure she looked like shit, most of the male heads turned her way when she came downstairs.

To her utter horror, she had grown even more gorgeous in the 3 years that had gone by, starting when she has recently started puberty, and it was awful. All she wanted was to be left alone, to be invisible.

Angel was already sitting in the common room talking to Harry. "Morning," Rose said, sitting next to Angel.

Harry laughed. "What morning? It's one o'clock Cherry!"

Rose glared at him, rolling her eyes as she plopped down on top of the two of them, literally. Her head rested in Harry's lap and her feet lay on Angel's lap.

All three laughed until Hermione and Ron walked over. Rose immediately got up. "Um...yeah...I was just..." she trailed off and ran back upstairs, Angel following.

"I hate them! REALLY! I try to be nice! Even to that blabbering bumbling baffoon! But nooooo they just don't even give me a chance!" Rose shouted, once again her temper getting the better of her, something she really needed to try and control.

Angel sighed. "I know, Rosie, I don't like them either but they're in our house and they're Harry's best friends...we have to live with them."

"But aren't I his best friend as well?" Rose pouted, slumping down onto a chair in the dorm room, "I can't be around him when they are...and with this stupid challenge they're around him all the time...I'm worried for him and I don't have the time to be around him..."

"We're all scared for him," Angel said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "And you shouldn't let them control your life. So what if they're helping him? We can help him too."

"I know, it's just they make me feel so inferior sometimes. Hermione's a genius and Ron's well...he's Ron, but he helps in the end too, and me...I'm just a pretty face," Rose said, a single tear falling down her face before she turned around and left.

Angel tried to follow her but she was too fast. Suddenly, Harry rounded the corner. "Angel, what's wrong with her?" he asked.

"Harry...could you try to get Hermione and Ron to mellow down a bit...I mean its so bad that Rose just feels like she can't do anything right...don't tell her I told you this, but she thinks that all she is a pretty face, she left before I could talk her out of it..." Angel explained, crossing her arms.

Harry sighed. "Of course...I don't understand why Ron and Hermione hate the two of you..." He trailed off realizing what he'd said.

"They hate me too?" Angel asked

"Hate is...such a strong word..." Harry started to say but Angel just rolled her eyes and walked off to find Rose.

She didn't have to look very far. Rose was sitting in the corner of the common room, her face buried in her hands.

"Oh Rosie, don't let them get to you...we have to stay strong ok? If it makes you feel a little better they don't like me much either," Angel said, smiling. She couldn't really understand why they didn't like her...she wasn't threateningly gorgeous like Rose, she was normal, shoulder length dirty blonde hair and a averagely pretty face, but that was it.

Rose looked up and smiled a little. "I just wanna be normal, Ang...why did I have to be born a veela? Why did I have to run into Hermione on that first day on the train? Why did I have to be born at all?" she mumbled.

"Hey! Don't you say that! Don't you dare say that! There are so many people that are sooooo thankful that you are here Rose! Don't you even think that way!" Angel said, her voice serious.

Rose snorted. "Thankful? Like who? Those boys from the first day on the train? Or better yet, men in general? You don't understand, Angel, you don't have to lead this life."

"But I see you leading it everyday Rose, I might not be in your position, but I understand...now, let's go to the great hall for dinner," Angel said, helping Rose up.

Rose wiped her tears and followed Angel out of the common room. "So how do you know that Ron and Hermione don't like you? Did Harry tell you?"

"Yeah, he sorta blurted it out...Omigosh! There's Cedric Diggory! He's looking at you Rosie!" Angel squealed, trying her best not to point over at him.

Rose blushed. She'd had a crush on Cedric for about a year now, and she hadn't seen him since the Quidditch world cup. "Hi," she said almost breathlessly as he walked passed. He smiled at her and she blushed even more.

Her head discreetly turned around as he walked past with his friends and she caught him glancing back at her, turning away as soon as she saw him.

"He so likes you!" Angel exclaimed as they sat down. Feeling every male eye on her, Rose sighed and said, "Yeah...just like every other guy here."

"Oh Rosie, but HE likes you! He is THE most gorgeous boy in this school hands down!" Angel squealed. She herself had nothing to be jealous of; she was currently dating a Ravenclaw 4th year.

"Yeah but he just likes me for the same reason all the other guys do," she sighed as Dumbledore stood up and silenced them.

"Before you all start your dinner, I just wanted to inform you that there will be an event for the 4th years and above the night before Christmas, the Yule Ball," Dumbledore started, going off and explaining that the next day they were all to go to the great hall after classes to attend dance lessons, Christmas eve being only about a month away.

"Oh, my gosh," Angel whispered, looking over at the Hufflepuff table where Cedric sat, looking over at Rose. "He's gonna ask you, Rosie!"

"Hush, no he's not...he's simply looking at the dozens of other gorgeous females surrounding me...like Cho Chang at the Ravenclaw table...she's right behind me," Rose said, though blushing a bit at the thought that Cedric might actually like her.


	3. Chapter 3

The Next Day

"Come on, Ang! Dance lessons are in ten minutes!" Rose called up to Angel as she took one last look at herself in the mirror. Her silvery blonde hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and she wore dark blue jeans that hugged her hips with a white cashmere sweater, a birthday present from her father.

"I really hope I don't make a fool of myself...especially since all of the hottest guys in Hogwarts will be there," Rose said, sighing even though she didn't know why.

Angel came running down the stairs. "OK, I'm ready! Let's go!" she exclaimed.

Rose quickly fixed her blue eyeliner before following quickly after Angel. They practically ran until they got to the Great Hall, where it was split up in the middle, girls on one side, and boys on the other.

There was a huge record off to one side and Professor McGonagall stood in the middle of the hall. "The Yule Ball," she began once everyone was silent. "Is first and foremost...a dance." All the boys groaned while the girls all giggled excitedly.

Rose caught Harry's eye from across the space and made a face at him. He stuck his tongue right back out at her as Ron mumbled something to Harry.

The smile faded from Rose's face but returned immediately when McGonagall asked Ron to dance. The whole hall erupted into laughter as the music started and they attempted to waltz across the hall. "Everyone, find a partner and join in!" McGonagall exclaimed.

Every single girl immediately flew to their feet and walked forward to the middle of the floor, giggling uncontrollably.

All the boys mumbled things to each other for a few minutes. It was clear none of them wanted to get up until Neville stood up and made his way onto the floor, asking for Ginny Weasley's hand.

Rose caught Cedric's eye and he stood up, making his way over to her, just beating about 10 other boys. He smiled and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

Rose smiled and took his outstretched hand, a collective groan coming from all of the other guys because Cedric got to Rose before they did.

"Looks like a lot of other guys wanna be where I am," Cedric said, grinning. Rose laughed.

"Yeah," she said nervously, concentrating on McGonagall since she didn't know what else to do.

She didn't really know what to do, or where to look for that matter, so she looked down at their feet as he placed his hand on her waist and they followed McGonagall's and Ron's example. She glanced up at Cedric but had to look away quickly...his gaze was so intense that she swore she was blushing. Even after she looked away she felt his eyes on her.

"You can look at me, you know," he said, laughing a little. "It's not like I'm Medusa." Rose looked up at him for a second, puzzled. Suddenly, her eyes grew wide and she started to laugh hysterically.

"I'm sorry," she said, trying to keep her gaze on him, but for some reason it was just too hard and she ended up diverting her eyes to someplace else again after a second or two.

"You're pretty good at this," he said. "I've never been much of a dancer myself...well not like this, anyway."

Rose looked at him for a second and said. "You're doing fine."

He smiled down at her, his eyes seeming to bore into her very soul as he picked her up, setting her down a second later.

She giggled a little then looked around the room. "Wow," she said softly. "Who knew Neville Longbottom could dance?"

"I guess he's been practicing," Cedric replied. McGonagall held up her and everyone came to a cease.

McGonagall was saying something about the Yule Ball while Cedric leaned down and whispered in Rose's ear, "Thanks for the dance."

She smiled back at him in response. It seemed like he was about to say something else, but one of his friends came up and pulled him away.

As soon as he was out of sight, Angel ran over to her and practically screamed, "Did he ask you?"

"Shhhh! And no...he didn't unfortunately...I think he was going to but his friends came over," Rose said sighing. Someone tapped her shoulder and she turned around, smiling as she saw Harry. "Heya, who'd you get stuck with for your dance partner?"

"Cho Chang," he said, smiling. Rose and Angel whistled loudly. "So, did you ask her?" Angel asked. It was common knowledge that Harry had a major crush on the Ravenclaw 5th year.

"Well...not quite..." Harry blushed and smiled. "Oh Harry you HAVE to!" Rose squealed, dragging him out of the Great Hall.

"Yeah, Harry!" Angel agreed. "Before you know it, she'll be snatched off by the likes of Cedric Diggory!" Harry laughed. "Yeah well...I don't think I have to worry about that, do I, Rose?"

"Well I hope not," Rose said being modest as usual as they made their way to the Gryffindor tower.

When they got into the common room, Harry turned to smile at them. "Well, ladies, I have some unfinished homework to...well...finish," he said. "G'night, Ang, Cherry."

The girls smiled and said, "G'night, Harry," before heading upstairs.

2 days later everyone met up again in the Great Hall after dinner for dance lessons. This time Rose decided to wear a knee length red dress, tight up top but flowy at the bottom, perfect for dancing, pairing this with a pair of cute red pumps. She made Angel dress up as well so that she wouldn't look like an idiot, the only one wearing a dress.

"Silence everyone!" McGonagall said, holding up her hands. "Tonight, you will not be waltzing again." A buzz of chattering erupted around the hall. "What's she talking about?" Angel asked Rose.

"Today...we will be learning the finer art of the tango," McGonagall said. There was an excited whisper all around the Great Hall and even though she wasn't looking at him, Rose could feel Cedric's eyes linger on her from where he sat and she felt her cheeks grow warm against her will.

"Quiet please," McGonagall commanded. "Now, will everyone please find a partner and we will begin." Cedric immediately walked over to Rose. "My, you're looking lovely this evening," he said in a deep voice, making Rose giggle and blush as well.

"You're dressed for the occasion I see," He said, gesturing to her red gown, and how her hair was pulled in a knot on her head.

"I guess so," she replied, smiling as the fast beat of the tango rang throughout the great hall and they tried to imitate the two younger people showing them how to do the dance.

Cedric spun her around then pulled her closer, slowly getting into the rhythm of the music. They just let the music take over and their bodies flow until they were they only ones dancing and everyone was watching them.

Cedric slowly dipped her back, and Rose let her head fall back until he pulled her back up, "You're quite good at this," he whispered, clasping her hand in his as he moved her out for the spin.

Rose blushed as red as her dress when she realized there was no one still dancing, they were all watching them, and then she was pulled against Cedric's chest as the spin brought her in, his hands wrapped intimately around her waist. "Do you want to go to the ball with me?" he murmured quietly in the heat of the moment.

"Uh huh," she whispered back, her voice coming out in a squeak.

They continued to dance as everyone else did as well, forgetting that there was anyone else in the room. The music eventually stopped and, unexpectedly, as Cedric pulled her in from the spin he kissed her lips softly.

Rose was so glad that everyone else was giving their attention to McGonagall at that moment...she really didn't want her first kiss, the thought of it made her blush even more, to be known to the public.

"Well, I guess we'd better get going," she said quietly, Cedric's arms still around her.

He slowly let go and smiled at her. "I'll see you around then, Rose."

With that he slowly walked away, meeting up with his friends at the door, where they all seemed to practically jump on him. Rose couldn't help but laugh.

"OH MY GOD!" she heard Angel scream from behind her, causing everyone to stare.

Rose turned around. "Keep your voice down! What are you screaming about anyways?" Rose demanded, pulling Angel out of the Great Hall, where everyone's attention was now on them. She signaled for Harry to follow them as they walked by.

"Oh, come on!" Angel squealed. "You and Cedric couldn't keep your hands off of each other!"

"Well..." Rose blushed, "I suppose you heard it, but he asked me to the ball," Rose squealed, deciding she'd tell Angel about him kissing her later.

"Way to go, Cherry!" Harry said, slapping her on the back. Rose giggled.

"Wow...you're speaking as though I just won a game of Quidditch." They all laughed until Ron came over.

"Um, Harry," he said, his eyes glued to Rose. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh sure Ron," Harry replied, "I'll see you two later!" He called to Angel and Rose as Ron started to drag him in the other direction.

Rose sighed. "He always just comes over to stare at me," she said miserably. "Why can't he just let us be friends with Harry? It's like they're both trying to control him!"

"I know Rosie," Angel said, sighing as well, "Now, upstairs, I want the DETAILS!" Angel exclaimed, pushing her up the stairs practically.

The girls spent most of the night awake, talking all about what happened that night until Hermione came into the dormitory.

"You're making too much noise up here," she said coldly. "Some people are trying to study downstairs."

"Well perhaps you should stop studying then before you burst a brain cell trying to concentrate, its bloody midnight you prat you should be asleep!" Angel exclaimed.

"Angel, don't," Rose whispered but Angel cut her off.

"No, Rose! I'm sick of this!" She turned back to Hermione. "I'm sick of you and Ron hating us for no reason and trying to keep us away from Harry! We're his friends too, you know!"

Hermione said nothing, only glared at them before leaving the room and slamming the door behind her. "Uh, now she's going to hate us even mooooore," Rose groaned, stuffing her face in the pillow.

"So what if she does?" Angel exclaimed. When she got going, there was no stopping her. "I'm sick of living like this, like we're so inferior!"

"Ang, I know...but there's nothing we can do, now please, let's just go to bed..." Rose exclaimed, pulling her covers up to her chin.

Angel sighed. "Fine," she said, getting into bed. "Good night, Rose."

"Night Angel," Rose sighed quietly, staring at the dark ceiling for a moment before finally shutting her eyes and falling into a deep dreamless sleep


	4. Chapter 4

Rose was putting the final touches on her hair when Angel burst in the room. "Cedric's outside the Great Hall waiting for you," she said. "And oh, my gosh...I would seriously steal him from you if I didn't have a date already!"

"You better not!" Rose exclaimed, though a smile played at her lips. She surveyed herself in the mirror and smiled; she really hoped Cedric thought she looked good.

Rose checked herself in the mirror one last time. She wore a simple, mint green dress with a diamond necklace. Her hair was down and curly with green sparkles barely noticeable against her silvery hair. She fixed her makeup once more then headed downstairs.

"Are you sure I look alright?" She asked, fixing the spaghetti straps and adjusting the folds in front of her chest where the dress pooled a bit. "Here, your eye shadow is a little smudged," Angel said, fixing her shimmery eye shadow.

Rose giggled. "Ok, ready?" she said when Angel was finished fussing. Angel nodded and they both headed out of the common room.

"He's waiting by the Great Hall," Angel told her as they walked down the halls, Rose grimacing as every male head turned to drool at her as she walked by.

She saw Cedric waiting by the entrance to the Great Hall. He turned around and his eyes became 10 times bigger when he saw her.

He smiled as she approached him. "Hi, Rose," he said, kissing her cheek. "You look absolutely, bloody, beautiful!"

"Thank you," she said, blushing as he took her arm and led her over to an empty spot.

"I'm going to go find Trey, I'll see you later!" Angel exclaimed, walking off to find her boyfriend.

Rose waved goodbye as Harry and Cho entered the hall. She waved and turned to talk to Cedric again. "Doesn't she look beautiful?" Cho whispered looking at Hermione coming down the steps.

"Yeah, she does," Harry replied, his eyes glued on Rose.

He didn't know why...but just now he seemed to realize that she was gorgeous...she WAS a veela...Before now he never really noticed how amazingly beautiful she really was.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Chang, are you ready?" came McGonagall's voice. Harry turned around and asked, "Ready for what?"

"To dance!" McGonagall exclaimed. She told Harry that it was customary for the champions to have the first dance. Harry nodded and got into the line that the champions made in front of the Great Hall door.

All the champions and their dates were on the floor. Cedric put his hand on Rose's waist and took her hand. The music began and they started to dance.

Rose was all smiles inside and out as she and Cedric waltzed around the floor, their bodies pressed close against each other.

This was actually the 2nd time she had seen Cedric since he had kissed that day, the other time had been in the hallway about a week ago. Their midterms were coming up and it left everyone busy.

In that one encounter, other than now, he had come up to her and made sure she was still game for the Yule Ball, which of course she was. He had smiled affectionately at her after that before going off with his friends.

Suddenly, the music sped up and everyone was dancing to the Weird Sisters' latest song. "Let's go somewhere," Cedric whispered in her ear.

A shiver shot down Rose's ear as she nodded, taking his hand as he lead her off of the dance floor.

They walked outside to find the grounds completely transformed. Rose rubbed her bare arms, shivering in the cold. Cedric put a hand on her shoulder and asked, "Are you cold?"

"A little I guess," Rose replied, trying to stop herself from shivering. Cedric smiled and opened his coat.

"I can share," he replied.

She smiled as her wrapped his arms around her. She settled into his arms, leaning her head against his chest. "You truly do look beautiful tonight," he whispered in her ear.

"You don't look too bad yourself," Rose whispered in reply, her heart pounding 5000 beats a second. This was the closest that she had ever been to him, or any other boy for that matter.

"Thanks," he replied. They stood quietly for a moment until Rose asked, "Why are we out here, Cedric?"

"I wanted to be alone with you, away from everybody's eyes," Cedric said, running his arms down her back gently as he gazed down at her, that same gaze that for some reason Rose couldn't hold for longer than a few seconds.

"Cedric...why me? Why did you ask me to the ball? Why are you interested in me?" Rose asked, not being able to hold the question in any longer.

When he didn't answer immediately, Rose added in a whisper, "Is it because I'm a veela?"

"Is it because I'm just pretty? Is it because you wanted to show off to all of your friends?" Rose added, her eyes starting mist as she continued her sentence.

"No!" Cedric exclaimed. "How could you think that, Rose? My friends may be that shallow but I'm not. Is that what you've been thinking all this time?"

"I haven't known what to think, I mean that tends to be the trend around this school you know," Rose replied bitterly.

"How can I prove that I'm with you for you and not the pretty face?" he asked, holding her gaze.

"Oh Cedric I don't want you to have to prove anything to me, I'm just glad that you're here right now," Rose sighed, scolding herself for not trusting him.

"Thanks you," he said, kissing her forehead. "Now, how about we go back in? I'm starving."

Rose smiled and they went back inside. She was slightly disappointed that they ended up going outside for nothing but she supposed it was her fault.

After they ate their dinner, they headed to the dance floor where everyone was dancing. She looked over at Harry and Cho who were dancing not too far from them. Suddenly, the music slowed and Cedric pulled her flush against him.

She was in heaven right now. She didn't know how long she had been crushing on Cedric, but finally it had paid off and he was here...with her! She opened her eyes from where her head rested on his firm chest and caught Harry looking over at them briefly before she looked up at Cedric.

At the end of the song, Cedric kissed her lips, but not softly like he did last time. He cupped her face with his hands as she tilted her head to deepen the kiss. Everyone in the Hall was watching them.

Harry felt a surge of jealousy flood his body as he, along with everyone else in the great hall, watched Cedric kissing Rose. He glanced over at Cho, who was talking to one of her friends and sighed.

He went to sit down at a table next to Ron who was also watching Rose and Cedric. "She just loves the attention, doesn't she?" Ron said with disgust.

"Hey, back off Ron, it's not her fault he's publicly molesting her," Harry grumbled, pulling his suit jacket off so he wouldn't be as warm.

When Rose and Cedric finally broke apart, the music sped up and they left the dance floor. He kissed her cheek and went to get drinks. Smiling, Rose sat down next to Harry, not even noticing that Ron was next to him. "Hey, Harry!" she exclaimed. "Having a good time?"

"Pretty good I guess," Harry replied.

Just then Ron sat up, "You know what...? You may be bloody gorgeous, but I'm not fooled you know, you're just using Harry to give information to that pompous git!" Ron hissed.

Rose opened and closed her mouth several times, as if searching for the right words. "Use Harry?" she breathed. "I was friends with Harry before I even met Cedric!"

"Well that isn't stopping you from making a move on Cedric, knowing he is one of Harry's competitors, knowing he wants to win and he'll do anything to win, who says that he isn't just using you?" Ron demanded.

Rose didn't know what to say as a single tear made its way down her face. Just then, Cedric came up behind her. "Hey, Rose, what's going on?" he asked, a concerned expression on his face.

She whipped her head around and stared at Cedric and then Ron. She didn't know what to do right now. What if Ron was right? What if Cedric was using her for information?

"Here's your lover boy now Rose," Ron spat.

"Rose, what's he talking about?" Cedric asked.

"You're using her to get information on Harry aren't you?" Ron demanded, standing up and walking over to Cedric.

"What?" Cedric looked over at Rose. "You don't believe him, do you?" She looked up at him, tears spilling from her eyes.

"I...I don't know," she sobbed.

"Or better yet...what if she's using you to get information for Harry? You know how close they are!" Ron exclaimed.

"Enough!" Harry exclaimed, jumping up and standing in-between the two guys.

Rose stood up and looked over at Harry. "You...I'd never," she began.

"Don't worry about it, Rose," Harry told her.

She turned to Cedric. "Take me out of here," she mumbled.

With one final death glare towards Ron and a brief nod in Harry's direction, Cedric wrapped his arm around Rose and walked her out of the Great Hall, where she collapsed on one of the steps and buried her face in her hands.

"I...I j-just went over t-to t-talk to Harry and...and Ron s-started accusing you of using m-me..." she trailed off, sobbing even louder. Cedric pulled her closer and let her cry into his chest.

"I'm not using you Rose, I promise...and I believe that you're not using me," Cedric whispered, cradling her head as she cried into his chest.

"I...I know," she stuttered. "But the way he said it...he thinks that all I am is a d-dumb v-veela who is good for nothing but p-pleasing a m-man!" Cedric held her closer as she continued to cry.

"That's not true love, I promise," Cedric said soothingly, glaring at a few people who were looking at them funny.

Rose looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you," she mumbled, laughing a little. "God, I'm a total wreck."

"I probably look like shit, lord knows I feel like shit," Rose said, wiping her eyes, glad her mascara didn't run too much.

"You're beautiful no matter what," Cedric told her. Rose smiled. "I never properly apologized...tonight didn't exactly go according to plan."

"It's alright, I got to be with you, I got to dance with you, that's all that I care about," Cedric said, his voice low as he gazed down at her.

Suddenly, Rose threw her arms around his neck and glued her lips to his.

If Cedric was caught off guard he didn't show it. He pressed her close to him and wrapped his arms tight around her waist as he kissed her intensely.

Without warning, he scooped her up into his arms and began to carry her up the steps to the Room of Requirement. When they entered, there was a four-poster bed in the middle of the room and candles lit throughout. Gently, Cedric placed her down onto the bed.

As if suddenly realizing where they were and what was probably about to happen, Rose turned a deep scarlet and hoisted herself up, her eyelids heavy as the smell of the scented candles made her feel...well…horny.

She pulled him closer and brushed his lips softly with her own. "Are you sure?" Cedric whispered against her lips. Rose responded but pulling him down on top of her, kissing him fiercely.

She darted her tongue out against his lips and he quickly obliged, opening his mouth for her and sending his tongue out to meet with hers. Rose was soon panting with the intensity of the kiss and she slightly pulled back.

Cedric leaned up on his knees, taking off his suit jacket and then slowly taking off his bowtie, as if wanting to take his time. Meanwhile Rose's heartbeat accelerated to 1000 times per second as she watched him undress before her.

She sat up, un-buttoning his shirt for him and then sliding it off his shoulders, revealing his muscular chest. She ran her hands all over him as he unzipped her dress, running his hands all over her back, sending shivers throughout her body.

He leaned forward, capturing her lips in a breathtaking kiss, his tongue doing what the rest of his body wanted to do at that moment.

He pulled her flush against him as he slowly started to slide her straps down, kissing her right shoulder as he did. Rose blushed as she felt something very evidently poking at her leg that hadn't been there while they were dancing earlier.

Cedric slid the dress off of her body, revealing her blue lace bra and panties. He stared at her for a moment before saying, "You're so beautiful."

"Please just...don't say anything," Rose breathed, running her hands all over his back.

Cedric latched his lips to her neck and she moaned breathily as she slid her hands down to his pants, unbuttoning them and unzipping them faster than she thought possible.

Rose pushed them down his legs and moaned as he moved his hands to her back to un-hook her bra.

The second his hands touched the bare skin of her back, she shivered with desire, grinding her body under his and watching him react to this.

She slid his boxers down his legs and threw them to the floor, gasping at how big he was, she wondered if he could even fit inside of her. He slid her panties off and they joined his boxers on the floor.

Her breath hitched as he looked deeply into her eyes, as if making sure she was alright. Her eyelids heavy, she leaned up and kissed him tenderly as they finally gave into their darkest desires.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Just wanted to pop in to explain something that I forgot to explain in the chapters, lol. Harry calls Rose "Cherry" because her middle name is Cerise, which is French for cherry, so yeah, sorry for any confusion  Thank you so much to all of you who are reading, and replying to this.

"Happy Christmas, luv," Cedric said as Rose opened her eyes.

"Mmm...a very Happy Christmas," Rose murmured lovingly, running a hand through her sex hair as thoughts of last night flooded her mind.

"I had a great time last night," he said smiling, as if reading her mind.

She smiled and said, "So did I, more than great actually…wait...it's Christmas...what time is it?" Rose asked, leaning up to see the clock blocked by Cedric's shoulder. She giggled as he leaned up; nibbling on her neck as she saw that it was only 3 in the morning.

"Angel must be freaking out," she mumbled, plopping back down on the bed. "I'd better go," she continued.

Cedric pouted. "Can't you stay? Please?"

"Oh I wish I could Cedric, I wish I could stay here with you forever!" Rose exclaimed, rolling on top of him and resting her cheek on his chest.

"Meet me here after the feast tonight," he said, stroking her long silvery hair. She looked up at him and nodded, kissing his lips softly.

"I promise...I promise a million times over," She sighed, kissing again, this time more hungrily than before, before getting up and quickly throwing her clothes on.

When she entered the Gryffindor common room, Angel nearly jumped on her. "Where were you?" she exclaimed.

"I was with Cedric...talking," Rose lied. She didn't feel like being interrogated at 3 am, she'd tell her the rest tomorrow. Right now she needed to figure out what to get Cedric for Xmas, something she hadn't thought of before now.

"No, honey, you're lying," Angel said. "Your hair is all messed up...you look flushed...oh, my gosh," she whispered, her eyes growing wide.

"I'll tell you in the morning," Rose whispered, a goofy smile at her lips, "I have some things to do before I go to bed...so goodnight I guess."

"Goodnight!" Angel squealed, hugging Rose tightly. Rose went up to the dorm and heard someone crying. "Hello?" she called.

"Go away!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I'm sorry I can't, this is my dorm too you know," Rose said bitterly, walking into the room. Hermione looked up and took one look at Rose before scowling at her.

"Oh, it's you," Hermione said coldly. "The traitor. How is Cedric, by the way?"

"He's good, as if it's any of your concern," Rose snapped, getting onto her bed and pulling the curtains closed so she could get dressed.

After she was in her pajamas, Rose opened the curtains and said, "You know you didn't even give me a chance! All you did was take one look at me and judge. So I'm going out with Cedric? If Harry trusts me so should you."

With that she closed her curtains back up, falling asleep instantly. The next morning she awoke to a squeal at the end of her bed. "WAKE UP ITS CHRISTMAS!" Angel exclaimed, throwing Rose's curtains open.

She groaned and looked over at the clock. "Ang," she moaned, sitting up. "I only got 3 hours of sleep!"

"I'm sure you slept a little more than that," Angel said, winking at her. Rose blushed and looked at the presents at the foot of her bed, a wide smile forming on her lips.

She had gotten a box of her favorite Honeyduke's chocolate from Harry, a charm bracelet from Angel and another cashmere sweater from her father. Angel was fishing through the presents, a puzzled look on her face. "There's nothing from Cedric," she said.

"Well did you get him anything?" Angel asked her, settling herself down on her bed.

"Well...no. I sort of had to purchase in on express delivery last night, I'm getting him this broom care kit, its supposedly the one the pros use," Rose said. As if reading her mind, an owl showed up at the window and Rose got up to pay it.

"Oh, Rosie, he's gonna love it!" Angel exclaimed as Rose sat back down on the bed. "Now," she continued. "Do you plan on telling me what happened last night?"

Rose glanced around and saw that everybody was already up before taking a deep breath and telling Angel everything that happened the previous night. EVERYTHING. By the time she was done Angel was majorly blushing, as well as Rose.

"So wait, back up to the ball: Ron accused you of using Cedric for information?" Angel asked. Rose nodded. "And then he accused Cedric of using you for information?" she continued. Rose nodded again. "That bastard!" Angel exclaimed.

"Yeah I know," Rose said quietly, sighing, "I just wish we could all be friends, it would be SO much easier!" Rose exclaimed. She shook her head and stood up, "We might as well get dressed." She pulled on her new dark green cashmere sweater and a green and black plaid skirt she had, joining them with a pair of her favorite ankle boots.

Down in the common room, Harry sat by the fire. "Hey, you!" Rose exclaimed, walking over to him and hugging him from behind. "Happy Christmas! Thanks for the chocolate; I'll gain ten pounds by Friday!"

Harry's heart accelerated a bit at the close contact with Rose but he didn't let it show, "You? Gain weight? Never!" he exclaimed, grinning as he turned around, "You're up earlier than usual...MUCH earlier."

"Well, you know what they say," she said, sitting down next to him. "Early to bed, early to rise...um...ah screw it, I forget the rest."

"Doesn't matter what it is, Rosie," Angel said. "You weren't in bed too early last night."

Rose blushed and looked away quickly, "Oh look at the time, I need to go write father, and stuff...the feast it at 3 right? See you all then!" She said quickly, grabbing her jacket and running out of the common room so she could go to the owlery.

"Cedric!" she gasped when she saw that he was there. He turned around and grinned.

"Hey, love," he said, walking over to her and kissing her lips lightly.

"Wow I didn't know you were going to be here," She said, loving how he left his hands lingering on her waist lovingly. He smiled and pulled back, walking over to an owl that was sitting on a perch.

He gave something to the owl and turned back to Rose. "Just writing to mum and dad," he said casually, his grin wide.

"Yeah me too, I have to write to my dad," Rose said, walking past him and reaching up to her own.

"You must be freezing in that thing!" Cedric laughed, motioning to her skirt.

She turned her head and looked at him mischievously. "Maybe you could warm me up?" she asked innocently.

"Just what I had in mind," he replied huskily, walking up and pressing himself flat against her as he kissed her. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Mmm...let's save this for later," she whispered as he moved to her neck.

"Whatever you say, love," he said and winked. "I'll let you write to your father, don't forget about our plans tonight." Rose looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"What plans?" she asked, a smile playing on her lips.

"What plans? What plans you ask?" Cedric asked her, his eyebrows raised.

"I don't know what you're thinking, mister, but I happen to be seeing someone," she said as he pulled her closer to him.

"Really? Well then, I guess I'll have to leave you alone," Cedric replied, pulling back and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Don't you dare!" she shrieked, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him fiercely.

He chuckled and kissed her, taking her breath away at the same time. "I'll let you write to your father now, see you after the feast, or at the feast, whatever," Cedric said, slightly out of breath.

"Ok, bye," she panted, kissing him on the cheek before he left.

Rose sat down, brushing off one of the chairs that was almost clean and wrote her father a long letter about how she was doing, as well as a letter to her mother, though it seemed as though her mother didn't really care about her, she was the "mistake". She sighed and gave the letter to her owl, Violet, before slowly going back down to the castle.

Later that day, at the feast, Rose sat between Angel and Harry, laughing and talking about their presents and the ball...though they kind of avoided the subject of the ball.

Every once in a while she would sneak a peek at Cedric; who was gazing at her dreamily, though not like the other guys were gazing...his gaze was full of love.

"I'll be right back you guys, ok?" Rose said, standing up and smoothing out her short skirt, also picking up a package that was on the ground.

Cedric also stood up and they met right outside the Great Hall. They didn't say anything, but automatically wrapped their arms around each other and started to kiss. After a few moments, they broke apart. Cedric took a parcel out of his pocket and said, "Happy Christmas."

"You first," Rose said, handing him his, really hoping he would like it and not be disappointed. He opened it and a smile broke out on his face.

"Wow! Thank you!" He exclaimed, leaning down and kissing her sweetly, "Your turn now."

She smiled and opened up the package. "Oh, my god," she said breathlessly and held up the necklace. It had three diamonds on a gold chain.

"Turn around," he said and she did, lifting up her hair so that he could put the necklace around her neck. "It's beautiful, Cedric, thank you."

She turned back around and kissed him sweetly before taking his hand and walking with him back into the Great Hall to finish dinner. After another half an hour, when everyone was beginning to finish, she saw Cedric stand up and walk out of the room, glancing back at her at the last second.

"I'll catch you later, Ang," Rose said, grinning at her then heading out of the Great Hall. Taking a shortcut to the 7th floor, she was there in a matter of minutes.

She waited outside for a second, thinking Cedric had taken the normal way, but after 5 minutes of waiting she decided he must have gotten there first.

She walked into the room, the settings familiar from the night before. "Cedric?" she called, walked further into the room. Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist.

"Hello, luv," he whispered huskily into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

She groaned when she realized he had nothing on at all and turned around, kissing him fiercely as his hands worked at her remaining clothes.

"Tell me about your family."

Rose smiled a little. She and Cedric lay awake in the large bed, hours later. "Oh, it's nothing too interesting," she said quickly.

"I'm sure it is love," Cedric replied, nuzzling her neck with his nose.

"Really it isn't...father works for the ministry and mum...well she acts like I don't even exist," Rose admitted, frowning.

"Oh," Cedric replied, frowning. "I'm sorry. What department does your father work for?"

"Uhm, I'm not quite sure...he doesn't talk to me much about business, about anything really, we sort of live our own separate lives. But enough about me, I want to hear about your life," she said, resting her chin on his chest.

"Well, my father works for the Ministry and my mum stays at home," he said. "Nothing that interesting."

Rose smiled exhaled, "You're so lucky you have parents that seem to truly care about you..." she sighed, a tear falling out of her eye against her will.

He wiped the tear away. "Don't cry," he whispered. "I hate seeing you cry."

"I'm sorry..." Rose whispered, sighing before closing her eyes and falling asleep as Cedric lovingly stroked her hair.


	6. Chapter 6

2 weeks later

Rose turned around a corner in the hall on her way to the Gryffindor common room.

"Surprise!" Cedric said, scooping her up into his arms as he kissed her passionately.

"Wow," Rose said, out of breath. "This certainly is a surprise."

"What are you so excited about?" she asked as he set her back down, a look of pure glee on his face. "I figured it out! I figured the egg out at last!" he exclaimed, twirling her around once more.

"Oh my gosh, Cedric, that's great!" she exclaimed, kissing him passionately once more. "So...what is it?"

"Come with me, I want to show you," he said, grabbing her hand and practically dragging her down the hallway.

They entered the Prefect's bathroom and Rose gasped. It was enormous. The bathtub was the size of a swimming pool, complete with diving board. "Ok, mister," she said, turning to Cedric. "What's going on?"

"Get in," he said, gesturing to the tub.

"What?" she asked incredulously, though she had to admit she wouldn't mind getting in there with him.

"Seriously, get in," Cedric repeated.

"Ok," she said, stripping off her clothes one by one. When she turned around, she saw that Cedric was staring at her. "What? Like what you see?" she asked mischievously.

He cocked an eyebrow and pulled off his shirt. "Just gotta warn you, Myrtle gets a little horny," he said, pulling off next his pants and then his boxers.

"Noted," she replied, walking over the edge of the tub. "So...let's get in."

"Ok," Cedric replied, grabbing the golden egg and diving into the bathtub, emerging from the bubbles a second later, "Come on in love, its nice and warm!"

Rose jumped in and giggled. "I wish I was a prefect," she said, smiling.

"Well, since your boyfriend is Head Boy," Cedric said, turning the egg over in his hands. "You can come in any time you want. Now here, we need to go under."

"Ok then," Rose giggled, taking a deep breath before plunging her head underwater, her ears instantly taking in the most beautiful noise she had ever heard, and it was coming from the egg!

A minute later, they came up, breathing heavily. "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed. "They're going to take something from you and put it...where?"

"At the bottom of the black lake...I don't know what they're taking yet though," Cedric said, leaning his head against the side of the bath and sighing.

"We should...you know tell Harry about this...it would be only fair Ced," Rose said quietly, afraid he'd get mad at her for suggesting it.

"Only be fair?" Cedric repeated. "Why would it be fair? His best friend hurt you and he barely did anything about it! Why should I help him?"

"He told you about the dragons!" she said. "Without him, you would have went out there, clueless and having to face a dragon. You owe him, Ced."

Cedric sighed once again and closed his eyes, "Ok...I'll tell him but you're going with me...but let's forget about that for now, right now...I have my INCREDIBLY sexy and gorgeous girlfriend stark naked beside me, and I plan on doing something about that."

"Like what?" Rose asked, cocking her head to one side. "Certainly nothing dirty I hope, Mr. Diggory."

"Oh definitely dirty Ms. Beaumont, you are a very dirty girl and I think you need a bath..." Cedric whispered, cornering her in the tub.

Rose giggled. "But what about you, Mr. Diggory?" she asked, straddling him and kissing his lips softly. "You need a bath more than I do, you dirty, dirty boy." They both laughed and started to kiss intensely when loud wailing came from one of the stalls.

"I think that's our signal to get going," Cedric whispered, not feeling like having another encounter from Myrtle. They quickly hopped out of the tub and grabbed their clothes, drying off before quickly shoving them on.

When they got out of the bathroom, Rose turned to Cedric. "Cedric," she began. "You don't think that they would...take a person, do you?"

Cedric furrowed his brows in thought for a second, "No...nahh, I don't think they would," he said, wrapping his arm around Rose as they made their way outside to find Harry.

They were walking down a bridge to the other side of the castle when they saw Harry talking to Hermione. Rose froze and Cedric turned to her. "Rose," he said. "What's wrong?"

"Uhm...why don't I stay here...you go tell him," she said, pushing a piece of her hair out of her eyes.

Cedric nodded and kissed her cheek. "I'll be back," he said to her then went over to Harry.

Rose saw Harry walk away from Cedric and then turn around as Cedric called his name again. A minute later Cedric walked back over to her, "I told him...I just hope he does it," he told her, taking her hand in his. Rose caught Harry gazing over at them from where he stood a ways down the bridge and waved to him before walking off with Cedric.

"So, how do you plan to survive under water for an hour?" Rose asked as they walked into the Entrance Hall.

"I've read of a charm, it's called the bubble head charm...it should work fine," Cedric said as though he was thinking out loud.

"Oh, ok," she said as the approached the stairs. "Well, I better go back up to the common room...I have some studying to do." She kissed his lips softly before heading up the stairs.

2 days later

"Ms. Beaumont, the headmaster wants to see you," Professor McGonagall said, "you too Ms. Granger."

Rose and Hermione stood up and followed McGonagall to the headmaster's office. Inside the office were Cho Chang and a little girl from Beauxbatons. Both of them looked confused.

"You 4 are to be placed at the bottom of the Black Lake, you are the champion's most treasured things, or people I should say," Dumbledore said in a matter of fact way, getting straight to the point.

"Now, I will bewitch all of you so that you will sleep the whole time that you are underwater," he continued. "And awake when you reach the air. Now, if you would all form a line." The four of them formed a line in front of his desk. Dumbledore approached Rose first.

"Miss Beaumont, you are Cedric Diggory's treasure...well I'm sure you already knew that." She smiled nervously, then, he put the spell on her and everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

"Harry have you seen Rose?" Cedric asked, approaching Harry and Neville Longbottom right before the 2nd task was supposed to start.

"No," Harry replied. "I haven't seen her since last night." Cedric sighed. "Ok, thanks anyway and...good luck today."

Harry nodded. "You too."

Cedric didn't know where Rose was but he was getting worried. He boarded the boat and it took him to a large platform standing over the water.

Dumbledore was saying something about the task, but Cedric wasn't paying attention, he was worrying about Rose. And then, it clicked: they've taken Rose.

"Placed at the bottom of the lake are 4 people, the most treasured by each of the champions, it will be their task to retrieve said person within the hour, on the sound of the cannon, go!" Dumbledore exclaimed, a cannon quickly going off afterwards.

Cedric quickly applied the bubblehead charm then dived into the lake. It was icy cold at first, but he didn't have time to worry about the coldness. He had to find Rose.

Meanwhile Harry struggled underwater as the gills painfully were cut into his neck. When finally he was fully transformed he did a jump outside of the water to prove he was alright before quickly swimming down, the only direction he could think of going.

He glimpsed Fleur getting attacked by Grindylows before swimming even farther down...and then he saw them: Rose, Cho, Hermione and a small girl from Beauxbatons, all bound to a huge statue.

His first instinct was to swim to Cho, but then he saw Rose, floating there deathly still and he tried to go over to cut her loose.

Suddenly, Cedric came out of nowhere and pushed Harry out of the way. "Save Cho!" he mouthed. "Rose is MINE."

"How do you know? She's my friend too!" Harry exclaimed, swimming over to Cedric and shoving him out of the way. This would be the perfect time to prove that he was better than Cedric to Rose.

Cedric pushed him out of the way again. "BACK OFF!" he shouted, cutting Rose loose before Harry could try again.

He swam up to the top, Rose clutched tightly in his arms. Harry was shortly behind him, carrying both the Beauxbatons girl and Cho.

When they reached the surface, Rose gasped for air. Cedric quickly pulled her over to the dock and someone threw them a towel once they were up there. "Rose…oh, god, are you ok?" he asked frantically.

"Y...yeah...just c…cold," she said, shivering and pulling the towel around herself tightly to keep in the warmth.

"Somebody get me another towel!" Cedric shouted. Someone immediately threw one at him and he caught it, wrapping it around Rose.

"N-no, Cedric," she chattered, taking the towel off. "Y-you n-need it."

"I'm fine love, trust me," Cedric persisted, taking out his wand and drying her hair for her with it so that it wouldn't be dripping it everywhere.

He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so thankful you're all right," he whispered in her ear. "I nearly went crazy looking for you. I don't know what would've happened if…if something happened to you"

"I'm fine Ced…I'm fine, Dumbledore took us last night," she said, pulling the towel tight around herself, "Where's Harry?"

Cedric's eyes darkened at his name and Rose pulled him closer, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "Cedric, where's Harry?"

"I don't know...in the lake still I suppose," Cedric replied, placing his hand on her cheek after he finished talking to her.

Rose nodded. "Ok...I'm just worried," she said quietly. "You know...the song said an hour...I wonder what happens if you go past an hour."

"Well he used Gillyweed, that only lasts an hour anyways," Cedric mused, shivering a little bit as the wind blew their way.

Her eyes grew wide and she ran to the edge of the dock, Cedric following her. "Don't worry, love," he said, holding her close. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

As if on cue, all of a sudden two heads emerged from the water, but they weren't Harry. They were the Beauxbatons girl and Cho Chang.

"Oh my god," Rose whispered. "Where is he?" Then, Harry's head popped up out of the water and she sighed, running over to greet him while Cedric looked on, jealousy stabbing at his insides.

"Oh my god Harry are you alright? What took you so long?" Rose exclaimed, taking the towels off from around her and putting them over Harry, along with the one they threw over.

"I'm fine, Cherry, don't worry about it," he mumbled as Cedric walked over.

"See, Rose, I told you he'd be fine," he said, staring darkly at Harry.

Rose didn't catch this and she sighed, hugging Harry tightly, "I'm so glad you are all right, I don't know what I would've done if I lost you Harry," she said, making Harry's spirits soar extremely high.

She got up and walked away with Cedric as Hermione came rushing over. Looking over at Cedric, she saw him glaring back at Harry. "Cedric," she said, putting her arm around his waist. "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later, right now I'm just glad nothing happened to you," Cedric said, pulling her close and kissing her passionately until Dumbledore's voice rang through the air.

"First of all I would like to congratulate all the Champions of their fine effort! Well done!" he shouted and everyone erupted into applause. "Now," he continued. "For this task, first place will be awarded to...Cedric Diggory!"

A large smile broke out on Cedric's face and he scooped Rose up in his arms, spinning her around. She laughed as he set her back down and they waited for Dumbledore continued.

"Yes, well done, Mr. Diggory! He freed his hostage with merely minutes to spare and showed excellent use of the bubblehead charm!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "And now, second place will be awarded to Harry Potter! Not only did he save his own hostage, but Miss Delacour's as well, showing excellent moral fiber!"

"Moral fiber my ass," Cedric mumbled quietly, but not quietly enough so that Rose didn't hear it. "What is your problem Ced?" she demanded.

"Nothing it's just...I don't know...while we were down in the lake Harry tried to stop me from saving you," he said quickly.

"What do you mean? Why would he do that?" Rose asked, dragging Cedric over to one of the boats as Dumbledore dismissed everybody.

"I dunno...but don't worry about it, Rose...I just braved mermaids, grindylows and a crazed fourth year for you...don't I get something in return?" he asked, kissing her intensely.

"Hey, do you have something against 4th years?" Rose asked, cocking her eyebrow at him in question.

"Well," he began, wrapping his arms around her waist. "There's this one fourth year, her name is...Rose I think...she kinda get on my nerves."

"Ohhh I see, well why does she happen to get on your nerves?" Rose asked, getting out of the boat as it docked.

"She's always flirting with me when she knows I already have a girlfriend," he said, sighing. "I just don't know what to do about her."

"Well I might have to talk to her about that you know, tell her to stop flirting with you," Rose said from her spot on the dock, since he was still in the boat.

Cedric laughed as she pulled him out. He then spun her around again as he kissed her passionately. "What do you say we get away from everyone?" he whispered in her ear.

"I say you must be able to read minds," Rose replied, looking up at Cedric through her pale eyelashes, their wet bodies pressed tightly against each other.

"Hey, you too, get a room!" shouted one of Cedric's friends.

"Gladly," he whispered as they walked back to Hogwarts.

"Where do you want to go?" Cedric asked her as they trudged through the brush on their way back.

Rose thought for a minute. "You think the elves will bring food up to the room of requirement? I just wanna get away from everybody," she said.

"I'm sure they would. How about we go to our dorms and change, and I'll meet you back there in 10 minutes?" Cedric said once they reached the castle.

"Sure," she said, kissing him again before heading to the Gryffindor Tower to change.

Once inside her dorm room Rose opened her wardrobe and looked inside until she found her favorite dress. She quickly pulled off her wet clothes and slipped it on, next curling her hair and applying some makeup. On her way out she glanced at her reflection in the mirror and smiled as she twirled around in the dress.

From the doorway, someone whistled at her and she turned around, seeing Angel. "Got a hot date, Rosie?"

"Maybe," Rose replied, smiling before slipping her feet into a pair of pink kitten heeled sandals. The dress was gorgeous, pale pink spaghetti strapped with flower decorations near the chest, where it hugged her every curve down until her waist, where it flared out until her knee, a sheer pink material covering the bottom part.

Angel giggled. "Don't do anything I would do!" she exclaimed, giggling as Rose left the tower.

Rose walked up towards the Room of Requirement taking the long way, and loving the way her dress swished with her every move. She passed a boy in the hallway and he whistled, reaching out and grabbing her butt.

She turned and recognized him as one of the boys from her first day on the train. "You..." she whispered, trailing off. He chuckled.

"Did you miss me?" he asked, advancing on her.

"Oh my God you're Roger Davies...you took Fleur Delacour to the ball didn't you?" she asked, trying not to back herself into a corner, or show that she was afraid.

"Yeah," he said, walking closer to her still. "But let's just forget about her." Now, he put a hand on her waist seeing as Rose was backed into a tight corner which she tried desperately to avoid.

"Get away from me; I want nothing to do with you!" Rose exclaimed, pulling his hand off of her waist and trying to get past him.

He grabbed her again and she started to scream. He almost had his hand down her dress when someone came running down the hall shouting, "GET OFF OF HER!"

Rose's eyes were closed tight as she felt Roger's body move away from hers quickly as he ran away. It wasn't until a moment after that that she opened them to see Harry looking at her.

"Harry," she whispered before throwing her arms around him. "Oh, thank goodness you came...I didn't know what to do."

"It seems like I've been given your official title of body guard or something. Was that the same guy?" Harry asked, glowing on the inside.

Rose nodded, her eyes closed tightly. "Yeah," she mumbled. "I was walking to meet Cedric when all of a sudden he grabbed me and I panicked."

"It's ok Rose, you're alright, do you want to walk for a few, to calm down?" Harry asked, sort of bitter inside when he heard that she was going to meet Cedric.

She nodded. "Yeah, sure...can you walk me up to the room of requirement?" she asked.

"Let me just fix my makeup first," Rose continued, adjusting her eyeliner where it had smudged from when she was crying.

"Ok," he replied, putting his arm around her.

"Ok, I'm ready...thanks again, Harry," Rose replied

"No problem...what are best friends for?" Harry said as they walked up the stairs to the room of requirement.

"Harry...Cedric told me something, about while you two were underwater..." Rose started.

Harry groaned. He didn't want her to know about that, now she probably hated him. "Yeah, about that..." he began, trailing off.

"Harry I just want to know what happened, I don't even know really the details, all I know is you tried to save me," Rose said.

"Yeah, I did," he replied. "But it was only because I didn't know where he was and I was worried about you."

"Well...I think Cedric is taking it a little differently than I am...he thinks there was more to it than just that, at least that's what I got from his reaction," Rose said, sighing as they approached the picture of the trolls.

Harry nodded. "Well, here we are," he said.

She hugged him one last time and said, "Thank you again, Harry...you don't know how grateful I am."

Just at that second a door opened and Cedric appeared on the other side of it in some jeans and a t-shirt, "What's going on here?" he asked, seeing the two of them in their embrace.

"Oh, Cedric," she said, pulling away from Harry. "Umm...I was walking down the hallways and Roger Davies grabbed me and...well...Harry saved me and he was just walking me here to meet you."

Cedric furrowed his eyebrows and nodded before turning around and going back into the room without another word. He didn't want to be jealous, and he knew he probably had no reason for it, but he still did.

Rose turned to Harry. "I'm sorry...he isn't usually like this," she apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Harry said. "I guess I should get going...see you later, Cherry."

Harry reached out and hugged Rose one more time, maybe holding on a bit longer than he should've to prove a point to Cedric, who he could see watching them from inside.

"Bye, Harry," she said before going into the room to face an angry Cedric.

He was staring into the fire when she came in and she just took a seat in the comfortable looking red velvet loveseat that was in front of the fire, pulling her knees up to her chin.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

He looked over at her. "You don't have to be sorry...Roger Davies is a pig."

"No, I'm sorry about the whole Harry thing," she said, leaning her head on the back of the chair as the fire warmed her body.

He walked over to the couch and sat down next to her. She snuggled up closer to him and he stroked her hair.

"Forget about it, I don't want us to fight," Cedric said sighing and brushing a piece of her pale blonde hair out of her eyes as they sat in front of the fire.

They sat in silence for a few moments until Rose looked up at him and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," Cedric whispered, kissing the top of her head lovingly. Rose smiled and leaned up, pressing her lips softly on his.

The kiss grew more passionate as Cedric's hands explored her body. Rose leaned on top of him, raising his shirt over his head.

A small whimper escaped from Rose's mouth as she felt his hardness press against her through her thin dress and his jeans.

He quickly removed her dress then picked her up and carried her over to the bed. She pulled him on top of her, kissing him fiercely.

Her long legs wrapped themselves around his back and her hands tangled themselves in his hair as he kissed his way down her throat, going steadily lower. "I...believe...you're overdressed," she moaned out as he unlatched her bra.

"We'll have to fix that now won't we?" he panted as she leaned up and unzipped his jeans, removing them then moving to his boxers.

She slid them down over his hips and soon her panties followed his on the floor. Both of them on their knees, they gazed at each other, Rose trying to not get distracted by the pressure that was on her thigh at the moment.

He smiled at her and cupped her cheek as he kissed her intensely, Rose's moans following soon after as he fulfilled her every desire.


	8. Chapter 8

"I love you, Cedric," Rose whispered, kissing his lips softly. "I really do...and I would never do anything to hurt you."

Cedric smiled and kissed her again. "I know...and I love you too...and about earlier...I overreacted..."

Rose placed a finger on his lips. "Don't worry about it."

"Thank you for being so understanding," she sighed, rolling on top of him, tangling the sheets around them even more as she did so.

"So," he said as she leaned her head on his chest. "Do you want me to get some food from the kitchen?"

"I don't want you to get up, but if you want to I'll be waiting here for you when you get back," Rose whispered, placing a kiss on his chest.

"Unless you wanna come with me?" Cedric asked.

"Sure," she said, getting up and finding her clothes on the floor. "I've never been to the kitchens before," she continued, searching for her bra.

"I didn't know where they were until last year," Cedric said, pulling on his boxers and then the rest of his clothes, "I look like a mess."

After finding the rest of her clothes, Rose walked over and ruffled his hair. "I think you look cute," she said and kissed his lips softly.

He grinned and took her hand in his before going out of the room. They walked down to the 3rd floor and up to a large portrait of a bowl of fruit. "Just tickle the pear," he told her.

She reached up and scratched the fruit lightly and a knob formed on the door. She opened it up and walked inside, her eyes growing wide as the large kitchen came into focus

"Master Diggory! What would you like today!" a small house elf said, walking up to Cedric and Rose.

"Ginger, could you bring up a few trays of various chocolate deserts, and a large pizza please? Bring it to the Room of Requirement," Cedric said to the house elf.

"How many house elves are there here?" Rose whispered.

"Over a hundred, Miss," said one of the house elves.

"Oh, ok," Rose replied, pulling a piece of hair out of her eyes as Cedric lead her over to a door that took them immediately back to the Room of Requirement.

About an hour later, a house elf arrived with the pizza and desserts. Cedric attempted to pay him but he hurried away, not accepting the money. "They never let me pay them," he sighed, sitting down and taking a piece of pizza.

"I guess he believes it's his job, so he doesn't feel he should take the money," Rose said, taking a piece of pizza and scarfing it down in nearly 2 seconds, she was HUNGRY. She was after all, in the water for over 10 hours.

"Wow, you sure are hungry," Cedric said, laughing a little after Rose finished her fifth piece. "Yeah, well, you would be too if you spent over ten hours underwater tied to a statue!"

"You have a point there," Cedric said, taking a chocolate truffle out of a basket and feeding it to her a moment later.

She licked her lips and smiled. "Well, don't I get any?" he asked.

She grinned and took another chocolate, placing it in her mouth and chewing, and then leaned forward and kissed him, Cedric snaking his tongue quickly inside her mouth.

When they parted several moments later, Cedric licked his lips. "Mmmm...so sweet," he murmured. "You should eat more chocolate."

Rose giggled. "And get fat? Uh uh, Ced, I don't think so!" she exclaimed.

"I don't care if you get fat," he said seriously. "I'd still love you."

"Well I'd care if I got fat," Rose replied, giggling as he kissed her neck. After another half an hour of munching on the food and talking they both returned to the bed, making love once more before falling asleep in each others arms.

4 months later

Rose slowly made her way through the crowd as she went to get her seat for the 3rd task.

"Rosie!" she heard someone call. She turned to see Angel in the front row.

"Wow! You got great seats!" she exclaimed, sitting down next to her friend.

"I made some first year get up, telling him I'd kiss him if he didn't...you know how little kids are about girls kissing them," Angel said, giggling.

Rose laughed until Dumbledore started talking and the stadium fell silent.

As he finished talking he told them that Harry and Cedric would be entering first. Several tears fell from Rose's eyes against her will as she thought of what could happen to Cedric in there. They had spent the entire night loving each other, and this morning she had cried in his arms until it was time for them to go. She looked out and caught his eye as he stood in front of his entrance.

"I love you," he mouthed. She blew him a kiss and mouthed, "I love you too."

He saw her distraught face and his face grew concerned. Rose wished she could go up and actually wish him good luck, but she had to stay in the crowd.

The cannon sounded and Cedric entered the maze, waving one last time to Rose who could barely see because of the tears blurring her eyes. She turned to Angel and mumbled, "I hope he gets out ok."

Rose was talking to Angel when suddenly a light erupted from the sky as red sparks came up. Rose held her breath as the maze suddenly started doing something, bringing back Fleur from it a minute later.

She blew her breath out and turned back to Angel. "I'm so glad that wasn't him," she whispered, tears filling up her eyes again. About ten minutes later, more sparks flew and Viktor Krum was brought back from the maze.

"Oh my god...that leaves Cedric and Harry," Rose whispered, clutching onto Angel's hand even harder as they waited, the minutes passing by excruciatingly slow.

About a half hour later, more sparks were shot up into the air and Cedric was brought out. Rose jumped up from her seat and ran down into the stadium. Some teachers tried to hold her back but she just kept screaming so they let her through.

She fell to her knees next to Cedric's unconscious body at the same his father did. "Oh my god Cedric!" she cried, cupping his face and kissing his cheeks, "Wake up!"

When he didn't respond she started to cry over his body. After a few moments, she felt him stir. "Cedric! Oh my god, Cedric, can you hear me?"

"Cedric my boy thank god you are safe! My boy!" His father cried, hugging his son as he opened his eyes. Cedric groaned, and reached for his side, obviously he had broken some ribs.

Once his father let go, Rose gently hugged him and started crying again.

"Oh, god, Cedric, I was so worried!" she cried.

"Rose," he whispered. "The cup...it was a portkey...Harry touched it and disappeared."

At this Dumbledore immediately came over and pushed Rose out of the way, "Go back to your seat Ms. Beaumont," he said urgently, having a few teachers take her back unwillingly.

When she got back to her seat, she filled Angel in on what Cedric had told her. "...and now he's gone! Angel, HE'S GONE!" she exclaimed, beginning to sob again.

"Oh Rosie!" Angel exclaimed, hugging her and letting her cry until finally no more tears came.

"Ang...it's been an hour since Cedric came back!" Rose exclaimed, distraught.

As if on cue, Harry emerged from the maze, the cup in his hands. Everyone started cheering until they realized that Harry was crying and shouting something. "What's he saying?" Angel asked Rose. Rose shook her head trying to listen.

Unfortunately she never got to hear what he said for at that second the teachers all surrounded him and then they ushered all the champions out, probably to take them to the hospital wing.

They were all ordered to go back to their dorms by Dumbledore before he left with the champions. Rose and Angel went back up to their dorm and sat talking for an hour until Hermione came in. "Rose," she said. "Cedric's outside the portrait. He said he wants to see you."

Rose didn't even think to thank Hermione until after she had already gone down the stairs. She groaned before rushing back up, "Thank you, by the way," Rose told her, before running all the way back down the stairs, through the common room, out of the portrait hole, and straight into Cedric's arms.

She started crying as he held her and stroked her hair. "Shhhh," he whispered soothingly, rocking her back and forth as she cried. "Listen, love...Harry's been saying that You-Know-Who is back."

"Oh my god is that...is that why Harry took so long to get back?" Rose asked. "Yeah," Cedric said.

"You...you don't believe him do you?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

He sighed. "I...I don't know, Rosie, it's just...well I haven't trusted him since the second task," he explained.

"Cedric...he was there he saw it happen and you don't believe him? What if it had been you and not him?" Rose asked.

Cedric sighed and lead her over to a bench in the hallway, "I don't know how to answer that question truthfully," he sighed.

Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What happened in there, Cedric?" she asked. "Why was it him and not you?"

"We met up after Viktor Krum tried to curse me...and well we raced for the cup once we saw it. The bushes well, they ended up getting me, and well I called out for Harry to get me, they were pulling me under...but he wouldn't. He sent up the sparks and just continued," Cedric explained.

"Viktor tried to curse you?" Rose practically shouted, but Cedric hushed her. "I'm sorry it's just...I can't believe it."

"Dumbledore warned us that the maze changed people...obviously that was true," Cedric said, leaning his head against the wall. He looked better than he had when he returned, but he looked different...wiser even.

She stared at him for a minute then kissed his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm so thankful you're ok...you have no idea how afraid I was that you...that you weren't..." but she couldn't finish her sentence. She lifted up her head as tears sprang to her eyes. "I just love you so much."

"I love you too Rosie, more than you could imagine," Cedric sighed, resting his cheek on her head, "I had better get going, my father wants to see me before he leaves...have you heard about the end of year ball they are planning? Sort of a thing to signify that the Triwizard Tournament is over...except not as formal as the Yule Ball, this time all of Hogwarts will be attending."

"No," she chocked out, wiping her tears. "We're going together, right?" He looked up, smiled and kissed her lips softly.

"Of course," he said. "Unless of course you found some man that's studlier than I am," Cedric joked, smiling.

"That isn't possible," she told him, smiling. They kissed intensely for several moments until Cedric really had to leave. They said goodbye and went their separate ways.


	9. Chapter 9

Rose continuously visited Harry over the next 3 days in the hospital wing, making sure he was alright. She didn't know why, but she believed him about Voldemort being back, pretty much no one else did, including Cedric, which caused a bit of tension between them, but she did.

On the night of the end-of-term ball, Rose was up in her room, getting ready when Angel came in. Before Angel could say anything, Rose asked, "This isn't too casual right?" Angel laughed. "Rosie, since when do you care?" she asked.

"I always care!" Rose exclaimed, standing up and smoothing out the navy blue dress. It was the softest velvet with a pink strap that ran right under her chest, and then flowed out until a little below her knees. She paired this with the necklace Cedric had gotten her and some black high heels, her hair in a messy bun on her head.

"Anywhoo, you look great and Cedric's waiting for you downstairs...I let him in the common room, I hope you don't--" But the rest of her sentence was drowned out by yelling downstairs.

"Oh god!" Rose exclaimed, grabbing her navy blue sheer shawl and running down the stairs as fast as she could without tripping in her heels.

"Calm down, Harry," Hermione was saying to Harry who was standing up, an angry look on his face. Cedric was in front of him, glaring right back.

"If it weren't for me, you could be DEAD right now!" Harry shouted.

"Yeah, well if you had SAVED me maybe we wouldn't even be in this situation! Instead you were too coward to!" Cedric exclaimed right back, oblivious to Rose standing at the staircase.

"What are you talking about?" Harry shouted in disbelief. "I saved your fucking life in that maze! What would have happened if you had taken the cup instead of me?"

The room grew deathly quiet as Cedric's face paled. A sob sent everyone's head turning over in the direction of the staircase, where Rose stood crying. She turned around and quickly ran back up to the dormitory.

"ROSE!" both of them shouted. Cedric turned to Harry. "Back off," he hissed and ran up the stairs, but Angel blocked the door. "Angel, let me through!" he exclaimed, trying to get past her.

But before he could even try to get up any further the staircase turned into a slide and the both of them went sliding down to the bottom. "Dammit!" Cedric exclaimed, running a hand through his hair.

Inside the dorm, Rose said on her bed, crying her eyes out. The scene in the common room played over and over again in her mind.

She didn't know why everyone couldn't just get along...if not for their own good, for her happiness at least! All she had wanted for tonight was to go to the ball and have a fun time, but now it looked like that wouldn't be happening.

"Rose?" came a voice from the door. "Rose, it's me, Cedric...please let me in." She looked up and mumbled, "Come in."

She moved her head when he walked in so that it was buried in the pillow, her lying on her stomach. She felt the bed temporarily sink and Cedric's hand rest on her back.

"Please talk to me," he said, rubbing her back gently.

A shudder ran through her body as she let out a shaky breath, closing her eyes tight and not budging her head from where it lay on the pillow.

"I hate what he's doing to us," he mumbled and Rose reluctantly turned her head to face him.

"What he's doing to us?" she repeated in disbelief. "You're to blame as much as he is!"

She buried her face right back in the pillow and scooted away from him, always known to be very stubborn and not very easy to forgive.

They didn't speak for several minutes until Cedric sighed in resignation. "I love you," he said softly, getting up from the bed. "I just hope you still love me too."

A tear fell down Rose's face as she felt Cedric get off the bed and walk over to the door. A sob escaped her throat and she sat up, looking over to the door, "Oh god I do still love you," she cried, but he was already gone. She fell back on her bed and sobbed for she didn't know how long, all she knew was that when she looked up at the clock, it was 8:30...the ball started half an hour ago.

After fixing her makeup and checking herself over and over, Rose headed to the common room to find it deserted. Glad that no one was there, she went down to the Great Hall to see if Cedric was there

She approached the doors and hesitantly went through them to find every student inside, dancing. Just as she entered the fast song that was on stopped and a new, slower song started.

The band started to sing as she looked around the hall for him. There were small tables everywhere, most of which were empty. She spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione in a corner, talking...she saw Ginny and Neville dancing but there was no sign of Cedric anywhere.

_"...and dance, your final dance, this is your final chance, to hold the one you love...you know you've waited long enough..."_

Rose looked around the hall some more, her shawl loosely draped around her shoulders as she walked by.

She finally spotted him at one of the tables, talking to his friends from Hufflepuff. She walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

_"...So believe that magic works don't be afraid of being hurt, don't let this magic die, the answer's there oh just look in her eyes..."_

Cedric slightly jumped at the contact, turning around to see who it was. Something passed over his eyes, Rose didn't know what it was, but it didn't look very friendly. Rose drew her hand back and placed it at her side, not knowing what else to do.

She averted her eyes from his, not wanting to see the tears that filled them. "I'll just...go," she mumbled, starting to walk away.

_"...and make your final move mmm, don't be scared, she wants you too, yeah its hard you must be brave, don't let this moment slip awayyyy..."_

Cedric listened to the lyrics and sighed, getting up and reaching for her hand before pulling her in his arms.

_"...believe that magic wooorks, don't be afraid, afraid of being hurt, no, don't let this magic die..."_

She looked up and smiled, letting a tear fall from her eyes.

_"...ohhh the answer's there, just look in her eyes, and don't believe that magic can die, no no no this magic cant dieeeeeeeee..."_

Cedric held her close as they danced to the music, just letting all of their frustrations leave their bodies as the music took over them.

_"...so dance, your final dance, cause this is...your final chance..."_

She leaned her head against his chest as the music ended. Though people all around them were leaving the dance floor, they just stood holding each other.

"I'm sorry Cedric, I'm sorry I let you leave," Rose whispered as he pulled her over to a corner away from everyone else.

"No, don't apologize, it's not your fault," he replied immediately. "I shouldn't have gone in there...I knew he was gonna be in there."

"Let's not fight anymore Cedric..." Rose whispered, wrapping her arms around him and resting her hand on his chest, "I hate fighting with you."

"Me too," he said, stroking her hair. "You know...it just hit me...tonight is my last night here at Hogwarts."

She looked up at him in horror. "No..." she mumbled.

"I don't want to leave either...this place has been my constant for the past 7 years...I don't want to leave it...or you," he said quietly.

"I'll write every week," she told him, tears filling up her eyes. "And I'll visit you over Christmas, Easter and summer breaks...I'll even sneak you into my trunk if I have to!"

Cedric laughed and kissed her heatedly for a few moments before looking back down at her, "You are so beautiful Rose...I love you so much," he said, gazing directly into her eyes, "I don't want to be away from you...but just think about how wonderful it will be when we finally see each other again."

She couldn't say anything, for she feared that she would start crying if she did. He placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"What if you find someone else while you're gone?" she sobbed, not able to hold it in any longer, "Someone who you just...click with more than me...someone that you love more than me?"

"You know that'll never happen," he mumbled, pulling her closer.

"But how, Cedric?" she cried.

"I won't let it," Cedric said. Rose sighed and pulled away from him. A look of slight alarm appeared on his face but then she reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Let's just have fun right now...and then later..." she said, leaning into him and kissing him.

"Mmmm," he mumbled after the kiss. "You know, in the half hour you weren't down here with me, I seemed to have forgotten what your kisses taste like." She giggled.

"Well, maybe you need another reminder," she whispered, kissing him again.

She giggled as he started to kiss her neck and pushed him back, "Not now, everyone's here," she said in a reprimanding tone. She took his hand again and led him out to the dance floor as a fast song started playing.

Rose moved her hips, letting her body flow with the music. Cedric stepped behind her, his body moving in rhythm with hers.

He placed his hands on her hips, grinding against the back of her as the music took hold of their bodies. Cedric groaned when Rose turned around, gyrating her hips against his and sliding her hands down his chest.

She teased him like this until he stopped her and growled, "I need you...now."

"Can't hold on any longer?" she asked playfully, turning around and rubbing her backside against his groin, "I thought you could last longer than that Mr. Diggory,"

"Why this torture, Miss Beaumont?" he asked, making a puppy dog face at her when she faced him.

"Because I'm having fun," Rose giggled, throwing her hands above her head and dancing as the music sped up.

He pulled her closer, feeling her move against his body. She felt his hardness pressing against her back and moaned with longing.  
The song finally ended and Cedric turned on his bedroom eyes, taking her hands and leading her off of the dance floor and out of the Great Hall, not stopping until they reached the prefects bathroom. As soon as he closed the door, Rose pushed him against it, kissing him savagely.  
Cedric reached down to her leg and pulled it up, wrapping it around his own as he slid her shoe off. Rose jumped up on him and removed her second shoe as Cedric slid his hands under her dress.  
He slid off her stockings and her panties followed as she unbuttoned his shirt. Cedric's breath became shallower and shallower as she started nipping at his neck once his shirt was off. He groaned and temporarily lost control, this one mistake  
resulting in them falling back and into the bath.  
Neither said anything. Cedric pounced on her, attacking her lips again as he reached to unhook her bra.  
The water made it somewhat harder for him and she giggled throwing bubbles at him as he tried to unhook it.  
She helped him unhook it and threw it out of the tub. "What is it with you and clothes, Cedric?" she asked, pressing her body against his.  
He smiled and pulled away from her, climbing out of the tub. She gazed at him questioningly, "What are you doing?" she asked, treading the water where she was at.  
He walked around the floor like a model on a catwalk before stripping down to his boxers. He stood there, staring at her as she giggled. "Care to help me?" he asked.

"No, I'd much rather watch you really, but thank you for offering," Rose said, giggling and throwing more bubbles at him.  
He smiled and took off the boxers. Rose started whistling until he jumped into the tub with her.  
He emerged from the water mere inches from her body, slowly backing her up until she was against a wall in the tub, cornered.

"Help! Help!" she squealed as he tickled her. "Oh, Mr. Diggory! That's no way to treat a lady!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were a lady," Cedric replied, smirking at her, one of his muscular arms still on either side of her though.

She tried to break free of his grip but he was insistent. "Mr. Diggory, let me go or I'll have my boyfriend beat you up!" she shrieked as he nipped at her neck.

"But if I let you go then where will you go?" Cedric asked, moving in a bit closer than he was before.

"Far away from you," she answered, giggling uncontrollably.

"And why would you want that?" Cedric replied, so close that their foreheads were touching and he was staring deep into her eyes.

She opened then closed her mouth. "Good point," she said and kissed him fervently.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, blushing as his erection pressed up against her bare skin, and wrapped her arms around his head, kissing him breathlessly.

"Make love to me," she panted and he obeyed her wish.


	10. Chapter 10

"It's getting late, love," Cedric mumbled in Rose's ear as her eyes fluttered open. "I think we should go back." She shook her head and clung to his chest.

"No!" she exclaimed.

"Love, we're going to get all wrinkly anyways," Cedric said, stroking the bare skin on her stomach from where she sat on top of him, her head leaning back on his chest.

"But if we go that means you'll have to leave...forever," she said, looking up at him.

"There is no such thing as forever," Cedric whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"Well one way or another, I'm not letting go of you," Rose said, flipping over and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"And I'll never let go of you...I love you, Rose," he mumbled, stroking her hair softly.

"I love you too," she replied, a shudder running through her body as she sighed shakily.

"But really...I'm serious, I'm not letting go anytime soon...literally," Rose said, clinging on a little tighter than she had been before and smiling sweetly at him.

"Oh, really?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow questioningly. "Ok, then," he continued, standing up with ease, carrying her as though she were light as a feather.

Rose groaned and wrapped her legs around him tighter as he walked over to the towels and picked one up.

"I guess we'll just have to share then won't we?" he asked, frowning.

"What's wrong? Don't want to?" she goggled, kissing his nose as it was inches away from her face.

"I'm trying to think of a way that it will fit..." he said, "Oh well." With that he slid it around his own waist and grabbed their clothes, beginning to walk towards the entrance.

"No! Wait!" she screamed. "Let me down!" When he actually did, she fell to the floor, laughing hysterically. "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, getting back up. "I just have the giggles!"

She took a towel from the rack and wrapped it around her slim body, taking her clothes from Cedric before looking at him, "What now?" she asked quietly.

"Well...I have some sort of ceremony to attend...you know I'm graduating and everything." he replied as they both got dressed. "You'll sit with me on the train, right?"

"Of course I will, unless you'd rather sit with your friends, you have sorta been avoiding them lately," Rose said as they walked quietly back.

"Yeah, but I'd rather be with you," he pouted.

"Half and half, I want to spend some time with Harry and Angel, and this way you can spend time with your friends," Rose said once they were outside the Gryffindor entrance.

"Ok, you got it," he said, leaning down to kiss her. They kissed intensely for a few moments until Cedric pulled away. "I really have to go, love," he said, kissing her one last time.

"Whyyy, it's only like...5 in the morning..." Rose said, pouting and hugging him tight.

"I'm sure Angel's worried about you...and besides, I have some things I have to do before the train ride home," he told her, kissing her forehead lightly.

"Fine, I'll see you then I suppose...if you can find me that is," Rose said, smiling and kissing him before quickly entering the Gryffindor common room.

She found Angel asleep on one of the couches and sighed, walking over to her. "Hey, Ang," she said softly, shaking her a little.

"Rosie...what the fuck you're in a TOWEL!" Angel quietly exclaimed, taking Rose by the shoulders and dragging her upstairs to the dormitory.

Angel, Rose and Harry were talking and laughing until the compartment door opened. "Hey, Rose," Cedric said, smiling.

"Hey Ced," Rose said, smiling back. She could feel the tension from across the compartment where Harry sat and got a smirk on her face, standing up, "Cedric, come on in for a second, I just have to talk to Angel about something outside for a sec, ok?"

Cedric nodded and came in, sitting down across from Harry as Angel and Rose left. The second Rose was out she placed a spell on the door that locked it from the outside, and that neither of them could unlock right away.

"Rosie!" Angel exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"They are going to stay in there until they FIGURE OUT THEIR DIFFERENCES!" Rose said, saying the last part loud enough for the two boys to hear.

From inside the compartment, they both heard and Cedric stood up, banging on the door. "ROSE!" he shouted. She stuck her tongue out at him and walked away to find another compartment.

Rose smirked and took something from underneath her robe; it was Harry's invisibility cloak. "Cedric's smart enough, he'll get out of there in about 2 minutes, even though I magic proofed it," Rose said, wrapping the cloak around the both of them.

Sure enough, two minutes later, they saw Cedric running down the train, calling for Rose. They both giggled a little, careful not to be too loud.

He came by their compartment once and they had to cover their mouths to keep from being heard. "Rose I know you're on this train!" Cedric called out playfully.

Rose whimpered a little, trying to hold back her laughter. Cedric must have heard them for he said, "Well, I guess she isn't in here...I guess I'll just sit down."

He sat down on the bench across from them and they looked at each other before getting up as quietly as they could, trying not to make a single sound as they walked towards the door.

Suddenly, he jumped up and closed the door, causing them too fall back in surprise.

The cloak still stayed wrapped around them but Angel's gasp gave them away and Cedric walked over until he stood right in front of them.

"I wonder where she could beee!" he said in a sing-song voice. Then, he reached down and pulled the cloak off of them and they smiled, trying not to laugh.

"Boo!" Rose said, smiling like a little school girl as she stayed in her spot, lying back on the seat. Cedric looked over to Angel and didn't even have to say anything to get her to leave.

When she left, Cedric pulled Rose up and straight into a kiss. After a few moments, they parted and he rested his forehead on hers.

"What was all that about huh?" he asked, laying down on the seat, Rose closing the door and locking it before laying down on top of him.

"I wanted to see you work up a sweat, that's all," she said, grinning.

"Do you like it when I sweat?" he whispered huskily. She laughed and kissed him softly.

"You know I do," she replied, kissing him again.

"Wanna help me work up a good one then?" he asked, kissing his way along her jaw and finally to her lips.

"I think I'll have to take you up on that offer," Rose whispered in reply, working her way at his buttons.

About an hour later, the train stopped at King's Cross Station. Cedric and Rose were standing on the platform, hand in hand, waiting for their parents. She suddenly turned to him and kissed him fiercely. "Don't go," she mumbled sadly.

"I have to," Cedric whispered, kissing her forehead as their parents approached them.

She held on to him tightly. "NO!" she exclaimed.

"Now, now, Rose," came her father's voice. "Please detach yourself so that I may meet this young man."

Rose pouted but pulled back nonetheless and moved to stand next to Cedric, clasping his hand tightly.

"Daddy," she said, smiling a little. "This is Cedric Diggory...Cedric, this is my father." The two shook hands briefly and Cedric turned to his parents.

"Dad, you met Rose before...at Hogwarts," he said awkwardly. His father smiled and hugged her.

"Yes, it's good to see you again, Rose," he said politely.

"It's nice to see you Mr. Diggory," Rose said, smiling and hugging him back. She looked over at Cedric's mom and smiled, "You must be Mrs. Diggory, Cedric has told me so much about you."

"And Cedric just won't shut up about you, it's very nice to meet you," Mrs. Diggory replied, shaking Rose's hand.

"Well, I guess we have to go now...write me Cedric I'm serious," Rose said, leaning up and hugging Cedric tightly, kissing him lightly on the lips before leaving with her father.

Two Weeks Later

Rose walked up to Cedric's house and rang the door bell. The door was immediately opened and Cedric took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. "Hey," she panted, breathless from the kiss.

"Come in! Mom and Dad are out right now...we got the whole place to ourselves," Cedric whispered, sliding his hands down to the curve of Rose's waist before pulling her inside.

She smiled and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Don't you want the tour?" he asked.

She looked around. "Kitchen, living room, dining room...now, where's your room?" she asked, kissing him once more.

"Upstairs," he whispered, grinning and walking quickly up the steps as if she wasn't even on him. By the time they reached his room his shirt was completely unbuttoned and halfway off of his body, Rose's lips sucking on his neck relentlessly.

He laid her down on his bed and she pulled him on top of her, pushing the shirt over his shoulder, moving swiftly to his jeans.

"Straight to the point eh?" he asked as he moved to remove the small tank top and mini skirt she was wearing. Cedric's last piece of clothing was soon removed and he lay down on the bed, pulling Rose on top of him this time as he unhooked her bra.

"Glad to see you aren't having trouble this time," she said, grinning as the bra was tossed on the floor. He said nothing but kissed her one last time as they both gave in to temptation.

"Rose, wake up...we're meeting my parents at their work, well soon to be mine as well," Cedric said, lightly shaking Rose's sleeping form.

"Five more minutes," she groaned and he laughed, sitting down next to her. "I think I know what'll wake you up," he said and started tickling her mercilessly.

She shrieked, balling herself up in a ball instinctively, her arms moving to protect her sides as she squirmed to get away from him, "Ok, Ok I'm up...meanie," she mumbled.

After getting dressed and fixing her hair, Rose held on to Cedric's arm and they apparated to the Ministry of Magic.

"Ugh...I don't think I'll ever get used to that," Rose groaned as their feet touched the ground. Rose stumbled over to a bench and sat down for a second as she waited for the nausea to pass.

"Cedric!" came a woman's voice and Rose looked up, to see Cedric hugging Cho Chang.

She groaned and stuck her head right back down as she felt the urge to barf again. She had always hated Cho Chang...she was a fake bitch.

"You remember Rose, don't you?" Cedric was saying. She looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, hey, Cho," she said flatly.

Cho smiled at her before returning her attention to Cedric. Rose felt a surge of jealousy rise up her body as she viewed Cho's body language around Cedric.

"Um, sorry to interrupt but, Cedric, aren't we supposed to meet your parents?" Rose asked, wrapping her arm around his waist, giving Cho a look that said, _Back off_.

"Yeah, I'll see you at work, ok Cho?" Cedric said, smiling and swooping down, lightly kissing her on the cheek before starting off in the direction of the elevator.

"Ok, bye, Cedric!" Cho exclaimed loudly and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Something wrong, Rose?" Cedric asked.

"No, just got something caught up in my eye," Rose said, smirking as she walked into the elevator following Cedric. Cedric then pressed the button for level 5 and the elevator starting going down.


	11. Chapter 11

A few days later, Cedric had gotten a summer intern job with Cho Chang. Rose actually went with him to the office almost everyday to make sure that he was being faithful.

She knew it was ridiculous...he loved her and she loved him back just as much. She should learn to trust him more. "Rose? Are you coming?" Cedric asked, walking into their bedroom from the bathroom.

"Sure," she said, standing up and walking over to him. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not," Cedric said, smiling and kissing her forehead as they walked to the fireplace. Rose found that she liked flooing ALOT better than apparating.

As they walked into his and Cho's cubicle, Cho waved happily at them. "Hi, Cedric, Rose!" she exclaimed. Rose wanted to gag.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, be back in a second," Rose said, setting down her new Fendi clutch, the one her father had gotten her as a early birthday present. Once in the bathroom she surveyed herself and knew she didn't have anything to worry about. She looked 100 percent better than that Ravenclaw ho. She was wearing a Donna Karan sky blue top and a jean mini skirt, pairing them with her favorite pair of black Miu Miu's. The only thing Cho held over her was the fact that she was older...nearer to Cedric's age.

But age shouldn't matter to him...it didn't when they were in school. Or maybe now he wanted someone more mature. Rose sighed, checking herself one last time before heading out of the bathroom.

She walked by the cafeteria on her way back, deciding she wanted something to drink...maybe coffee. Several people were glancing her way, probably wondering what she was doing there, I mean she may have looked older than she was, but she was still only 14, 15 in September.

She got her coffee and headed back to the cubicle. "Oh, my god!" she cried, dropping her coffee on the ground. The cup shattered into a million pieces as Rose looked on, horrified. Cho was on top of Cedric, kissing him fiercely and working at the buttons on his shirt, Cedric's hands slowly rising up Cho's shirt. When they heard her, Cedric looked up, his eyes wide, before he pushed Cho off of him as Rose ran from the room.

"ROSE!" WAIT!" he was screaming after her.

Rose ran away blindly, as fast as she could go in her tiny heels. Her worst fear had turned into reality. Cedric was cheating on her! She sobbed and ran into the elevator right as it was about to shut, slumping against the ground as it finally closed. "Rose?" Harry asked incredulously from where he stood in the elevator.

"Oh my god, Harry!" she exclaimed, looking up at him. "W-What are you d-doing here?"

"I'm getting tried for under-age magic...but never mind, what happened to you?" he asked, helping her up.

The door opened as they reached the next floor down and a flood of wizards came into the elevator. "Never mind me...I just found out some information about my...mother," Rose lied, glad that there was so much commotion in the elevator, that way Harry couldn't sense she was lying.

"Oh, ok...are you gonna be all right?" he asked. "This is our floor, Harry," came Mr. Weasley's voice. Rose nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine...good luck today," she said, trying to hold back tears.

Harry and Mr. Weasley left the elevator along with the rest of the people inside it and Rose slumped back down against the wall, banging her head miserably against the side.

Finally, the door opened to the lobby and she immediately ran over to the fireplace to floo to the Diggory's. She found that Cedric was already there.

He ran over to her and tried to hold her, but she fought away. He wouldn't let go though and eventually she sagged in his arms, bawling her eyes out.

"Let go of me!" she sobbed. "I hate you! I hate you!" He tried to talk to her but she wouldn't listen. "I HATE YOU!" she screamed, pushing him away from her. "Why?" she asked, still crying. "WHY?"

Cedric sighed and sat down on the edge of the sofa, running a hand slowly through his hair as he often did when he was frustrated or didn't know what to do.

"She...just started kissing me," he mumbled and Rose sobbed even more.

"That's bull shit!" she screamed at him.

"She was all over you, and you didn't look like you were protesting very much! What is it? Am I not good enough? Am I a bad lover? Am I not exciting enough?" Rose demanded.

"No!" he exclaimed, standing up.

"Then what is it?" she shouted at him. "Am I too young? Am I just a...a fling that meant nothing?"

"I TRUSTED you Cedric! I had suspicions but I held them back because I knew...thought you loved me...I tried to trust that you loved me enough to stay faithful but I guess love wasn't enough," Rose sobbed, her words running together as she bawled.

He tried holding her again but she back away. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" she exclaimed.

"Rose...I'm sorry," he told her, his eyes pleading with her to forgive him. "I love you...please believe me."

"How can I? You don't tell someone you love them after they've just caught you practically getting undressed by another female!" Rose exclaimed, taking this opportunity to run upstairs.

She packed up all her things and tried to run back down the stairs but Cedric was in the doorway and blocked her. "Let go of me!" she exclaimed.

"No Rose, not until we talk this through and you calm down," Cedric said, not budging an inch.

"I don't want to talk this through! I don't want to calm down! I want to get out of here! AWAY FROM YOU!" she shouted, trying to get through.

"We're over Cedric! I can't stay in a relationship where I can't even trust the other person in it! I just can't! I'll never trust you again! You broke my heart Cedric Diggory, and I don't know if it will ever heal again," Rose said brokenly.

At these words, Cedric froze. He moved away so that she could pass him and saw her leave. After a while, he fell to the ground and buried his face in his hands, silently crying.

Rose walked quickly down the steps and eventually came to the fireplace, flooing herself to the Weasley's house...the only place she knew she could go right now besides home.

When she got there, the place was completely empty. She just sat down at the table and started to cry.

A couple of minutes later she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see an alarmed Harry.

"Rose, what's wrong?" he asked, concern showing in his eyes. She just looked at him, tears silently flowing from her eyes.

Everyone else started to enter the house and Rose wiped her eyes standing up. "I'm sorry for intruding Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," she apologized.

"It's no trouble," Mrs. Weasley sad, patting her on the trouble. "Why don't you go upstairs with Ginny and get settled him." Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to notice that Rose had been crying.

Rose smiled and Ginny put a hand on her shoulder, leading her upstairs, she had obviously realized that Rose was in a miserable state.

Once they were upstairs, Rose immediately started to cry again. "I trusted him!" she sobbed.

"Oh Rose," Ginny sighed, hugging her friend. Harry appeared at the door and Ginny looked up, shrugging.

"I found Cedric...and Cho...kissing," she choked out. "And Cho was...undressing him."

"I...I broke up with him Harry...I can't trust him anymore..." Rose sobbed into a pillow she had grabbed to hold onto, "When will it stop hurting Harry? When will the pain go away?"

He sat down next to her and took her in his arms. "It'll be ok," he said soothingly.

"But how do you know that Harry, I feel so useless right now! I feel like I'm not good enough for anyone anymore," Rose sobbed, her body aching from crying so much.

Harry wanted to take her in his arms and make everything all right again. He wanted to show her how much he loved her.

He held her a little tighter and let her sob into his chest, slowly running his hands soothingly down her back until at last she stopped crying.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I just...I just can't believe he would hurt me like that."

"Bastard," Harry muttered under his breath and he held Rose.

"Harry...why is the real reason you tried to save me in the 2nd task?" Rose asked quietly after a minute.

"What? I told you, Cedric wasn't around and--" She looked into his eyes and said, "No...no that's not it...why, Harry?"

Harry didn't answer, he merely stared into her eyes, into the eyes of this beautiful girl with the broken smile...the girl who was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen even now as she was crying.

Suddenly, she kissed him, softly at first, but the passion started to grow.

She knew it was wrong to be kissing him this soon after Cedric had broken her heart...she was technically on the rebound...but Harry had always been there for her. He had always been her friend...and knowing he cared for her more than that made her feel a little better if anything.

She pulled Harry's shirt over his head and threw it to the floor. All thoughts of Cedric and how he hurt her slowly started to vanish.

Harry slowly kissed her and began to remove her top as they started to lie back on the bed. He knew he shouldn't be doing this...she was vulnerable right now...but it felt so right.

His jeans were gone and Rose blushed severely when she felt his erection pressing at her thigh. He unhooked her bra and it joined her top on the floor.

She felt awkward at first but then she slowly got used to being exposed around Harry and she leaned up, kissing him passionately as her hands made their way to his boxers, toying at the hem slowly before pulling them down.

He reached for her skirt and slowly slid it down her legs, soon throwing it to the floor.

Her panties soon joined her skirt on the floor and Rose blushed wildly as she saw Harry's eyes scanning her, his face just as flushed as her. "You sure about this Cherry?" he whispered, his face hovering just above hers, staring into her blue eyes with his magnificent green ones.

She nodded. "Yes, Harry," she whimpered.

Harry was nervous as he gazed into her eyes, kissing her softly. He had never done this before after all. Rose sensed the nervousness in his eyes and smiled helping him as he finally discovered what pure bliss was.

"I love you, Cherry," Harry whispered in her ear, stroking her damp hair softly. "I always have."

Rose smiled serenely and kissed him on the lips as they lay close to each other on the twin bed. "You know what? I think I knew all along," she whispered, closing her eyes as sleep threatened to take over her body.

He stared at her sleeping form and smiled. Not even his wildest dreams could foresee this moment when she was all his.

He smiled and removed his glasses, placing them on the bed stand and pulling Rose closer to him as he fell asleep as well.

About an hour later, Rose opened her eyes and saw Harry sleeping next to her. She was confused at first but then started to remember what had happened between her and Cedric earlier.

She forced herself not to cry and she slowly got up and out of Harry's embrace, dressing slowly. She would have to get back home soon...she couldn't impose on the Weasley's like this.

"Rose?" came Harry's voice from behind her as she slipped her skirt on.

"Hey, Harry," she said, smiling.

"Where are you going?" he asked her, propping himself up on his elbows and grabbing for his boxers.

"Well...I really should get home...the Diggory's have probably already told Daddy I left," she explained, walking over to the bed and sitting down.

"He'll be worried," Harry finished for her. Rose nodded and leaned down, kissing Harry gently before grabbing her bag from the floor and walking to the fireplace that was in the room.

"Bye, Harry," she said before stepping into the fireplace and going home.


	12. Chapter 12

2 Years Later

Rose and Harry sat down at Dumbledore's funeral. Harry squeezed her hand as she looked around at all of the other students. That was when she spotted him. Cedric. He was even more gorgeous than she'd remembered.

In the two years they had been apart he had grown even more handsome if possible. His features were more defined and his hair a little shaggier than it had, but it all suited him. She herself, being nearly 17, had acquired the full fledged Veela beauty, and was constantly being horded by males, who really should've been used to her by now but weren't...it was all very tiring really.

She felt a knot form in her stomach as he gazed at her, his eyes unfathomable. She found that she couldn't take her eyes off of him, old memories flooding back to her.

Her eyes wandered from him to the woman who was accompanying him: Cho Chang. She couldn't believe that he would even date that slut...she wasn't his type at all.

But then again...she obviously wasn't either if he had cheated on her with Cho. She must have misread everything.

"Hey, Cherry," came Harry's voice, jolting her back to reality. "You ok?" Obviously he had spotted Cedric and Cho too.

She smiled and said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"If you're uncomfortable we can always move," Harry whispered. "No, I'm fine Harry," Rose said, leaning over and kissing him softly, pretty sure that Cedric saw it too. Over the past two years she and Harry hadn't really been "dating" per say, but they had stayed friends...friends who would hook up about two or three times a week.

She had come to love Harry deeply, anticipating the times when they would meet up in his dorm room, or the prefect's bathroom, loving each other more and more vigorously every time.

By the end of the funeral, a large portion of the congregation was in tears, Rose and Harry included. She looked over at Cedric who was holding Cho in his arms and thought, that should have been me.

She rested her head against Harry's chest and he wrapped his arms around her, his cheek resting on top of her head. "You alright Cherry?" Harry whispered, his arm wrapped snugly around her shoulders as they walked inside to the Great Hall for the feast they'd be having afterwards.

"I'm fine, Harry," she sighed. "I just...can't believe he's really gone." He held her tighter and kissed the top of her head as she started to cry again.

They took a seat at the Gryffindor table as everyone filled in, taking empty seats. Cedric sat down next to Cho at the Ravenclaw table, which unfortunately was right across from the Gryffindor one.

She had a perfect view of Cedric the entire time, finding it difficult to eat with his eyes on her. She tried so much not to stare at him but she couldn't help it...she still loved him.

She knew she probably shouldn't after...after what he had done to her, but she couldn't help it. That was the main reason why she didn't want to make a real commitment to Harry.

After the feast, Harry and Rose headed back to the Gryffindor Tower. She saw Cedric and Cho talking to Professor Sprout and whispered to Harry, "I'll catch up with you later, ok?"

He looked down at her and nodded, "Are you alright?" he asked, pushing a piece of hair out of her face and behind her ear.

She smiled and said, "Stop asking that! I'm fine, Harry, really."

He gave her a look then kissed her cheek. "Ok, then...I'll see you back at the common room."

"Don't wait up, I have to talk to McGonagall...tell Angel not to worry either," Rose said, her hand lingering on Harry's arm as they parted.

She glanced over at Cedric who was gazing her. She tore her eyes away from him before going up a flight of stairs and into a door and Cedric knew where that door led: The Room of Requirement.

"I'll see you later Cho, ok?" he asked. She nodded and leaned up, kissing him passionately before heading off to talk to some of her friends. Cedric quickly slipped out of the Great Hall and made his way upstairs.

He felt like it was his last year at Hogwarts again: always meeting Rose in the room of requirement. He couldn't believe it was nearly two years since they last saw each other.

Rose saw Cedric as he rounded the corner, coming towards the room, and she leaned against the wall. She was inside the room, watching him from a small window. What was she doing? He betrayed her...and here she was practically forgiving him for all of that.

She sighed and got up, turning off the lights and going over by the fireplace, the only source of light in the room

After a little while, the door creaked open and she jumped up, seeing Cedric in the doorway. She just stared at him for a few seconds as he advanced toward her.

_Come a little closer if you can_

_Just forget your fears _

_Come to me _

_Cause where I want to be, _

_Is closer to you._

He was a little nearer to her now, near enough to touch her, but he didn't. He just gazed into her eyes; searching them for any hint that she didn't want him to be here...any sign that he had misinterpreted her actions.

_Put your little hand into my hand _

_Throw off this disguise _

_Come to me _

_Cause I just want to be _

_Closer to you_

But there was nothing...no hints, no signs of anything but pain. He slowly reached out for her hand, and then her other one, lifting them up eyelevel and intertwining their fingers together. Rose gazed at him sadly, her eyes full of emotions as their bodies levitated closer to each other. "Cedric...I don't think I can trust you...after everything that happened, we can never be together again," she whispered.

"That's...fine...we can be friends, very...very close friends," he said, his voice sounding struggled at first, and then slowly inching his face closer to hers until they were a breath away from each other.

_I'm oh so tired of this awful fight _

_Can't get by without you _

_I don't know how I'm gonna be alright _

_But I'm all messed up _

_Ya I'm all messed up _

_Ya I am _

He kissed her on the lips, softly at first, but the passion grew and soon they were both on the bed, removing each other's clothes.

_I'm oh so tired of this awful fight _

_Can't get by without you _

_I don't know how I'm gonna be alright _

_But I'm all messed up _

_Ya I'm all messed up _

_Ya I am _

Rose expected to look up and see Harry there, this all being a dream, but it wasn't...Cedric was hovering over her, gazing at her with his bedroom eyes, the ones he had only ever used on her.

He leaned down and kissed her wildly, his tongue caressing hers as his hands teased her body. Rose whimpered in longing, running her hands down his body as he removed their last garments.

_Don't you wish we were younger _

_These things go to fast _

_Come to me _

_Because I used to be _

_Closer to you _

_Oo come to me cause _

_I need to be _

_Closer to you _

"Why did you cheat on me?" Rose asked about an hour later. She was lying on Cedric's chest, silent tears falling out of her eyes.

He looked down at her and sighed. "When I took the job, I said to Cho that I loved you and I would never even think of hurting you," he began, stroking her hair lightly. "And with you there all the time...I felt sure she wouldn't even think of touching me...but then you left to go to the bathroom and she starting flirting and all of a sudden we were kissing."

"But you didn't h...have to go along with it," Rose sobbed, her voice cracking halfway through the sentence.

"You're right," he said as she propped herself up to look at him. "I didn't stop her...and I'm sorry."

She kept crying. "You killed me that day," she sobbed. "I haven't been the same since...I've been empty without you, Cedric."

"You don't have to be anymore Rose...I'm here," Cedric said softly, cradling her face in the palms of his hands. Rose closed her eyes, squeezing out the tears that remained there before looking up at him. "It's not as easy as that Cedric," she whispered.

"So what happens now?" he asked. "Can we ever go back to how it used to be?" She looked over at him. "I don't know, Cedric, I don't think it can be ok again," she whispered, smiling a little, before sitting up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"But it can be!" he exclaimed, moving to sit next to her. "I just want the love of my life back."  
"Cedric you should've thought about that before practically having sex with Cho in your cubicle while I was right around the corner in the bathroom!" Rose said.  
"I'm sorry," he mumbled, taking her hand. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He kissed her hand and made his way up her arm. "What do you want me to do? Anything, you name it."  
"You know I hate it when you do that Cedric...I hate telling you what to do!" Rose whined, moving her neck around a little bit, trying to get the stiffness out. Cedric noticed this and moved his hands to her neck, slowly massaging away the kinks.  
She melted beneath his touch, moaning as he began to kiss her neck. "I love you," he mumbled between kisses.  
Rose moaned as he began to work his way down, his lips kissing her shoulder as his hands massaged other parts of her body.

His lips eventually found hers. He pulled her closer as the kiss grew more intense.  
Rose turned around, straddling his waist as they passionately kissed, Cedric's manhood pressing firmly against her, causing her to blush at first.  
He flipped her over and stared deep into her eyes as they made love once more.


	13. Chapter 13

This was how they spent the rest of the night. They'd make love and Rose would start crying, she wasn't being fair to Harry, she couldn't believe she was doing this after what he did to her, but then Cedric would kiss her and everything would be better again.  
"We can't go on like this," she said quietly, her tears spilling onto Cedric's chest. "We just can't. You can't kiss me and make everything better."  
Cedric stayed silent, laying on his stomach and gazing into her eyes. "I mean you're still with Cho...I'm well I'm not with Harry, but I might as well be," Rose continued.  
"Just answer me one thing, Rose...do you love him?" he asked, his voice almost cold. Rose stared at him.

"Not like I love you," she answered, putting her hand on his cheek.  
"Cedric...I have something to tell you," Rose said quietly, "you may have already figured this out...but the night we broke up, well me and Harry slept together."  
"Yeah, I kind of figured that," he mumbled, turning around to face her. "If you don't love him, why can't we be together? I'll do anything you want...I'll be your slave if that's what you want."  
Rose smiled momentarily but then it faded, "I do love him though. That's the problem, he's my best friend first and foremost, but then again, he's my lover too," Rose whispered.  
"I'm not going to be able to convince you, am I?" he mumbled. She could have sworn there were tears misting in his eyes.  
"Well you should have thought of that possibility before you cheated on me! That's not a little thing you know, it's big. I can't just forget it like that!" Rose snapped, snapping her fingers indicating time, "How am I supposed to know you won't go around and go right back to her?"  
"Because I love you!" he exclaimed. "I would go right now and beak up with her if it meant I could be with you again!"  
"Go," Rose said, pointing to the door. He got up and pulled his boxers on, and then the rest of his clothes, "Tell her everything."

"You'll be here when I get back?" he asked, his hand on the doorknob. She nodded curtly after a second and he smiled. "Ok, I'll be back."  
Rose sighed and pulled on a robe, walking outside the room and crossing in front of it 3 times before entering it again.  
She entered it again and there was a table in the middle of the room with candles floating in the air and various chocolate desserts. There was also a bed with white silk sheets.   
Not much different from what there was before, but as opposed to last time, the room wasn't dark anymore, everything was white, except the desert of course. There was even a white silk dress laying on a dressing screen for Rose.  
She went over to the screen and slipped the dress over her head. About ten minutes later, the door opened.  
She peeked out from behind the screen and saw Cedric walk in, his eyes wide as he surveyed everything that had changed.  
"Did you tell her?" she immediately asked.

He nodded, walking over to her. "She was less than happy but yeah...I got the point across."  
Rose frowned and walked out from behind the curtain, "Did you DEFINITELY get the point across?" she asked as Cedric sat down on a chair that was in front of the table.  
"Yes, Rose, I did," he told her. She walked over to him and sat in his lap. "So you'll never see her or talk to her again?" she asked.  
He nodded and a small smile formed on her face, "I'm sorry Cedric...I don't want to be the commanding possessive girlfriend...but you know, after past circumstances," Rose began.  
"I know...you have every right to be possessive and commanding...I know I would be to if I were in your situation," he said as she leaned her head against his chest.  
"But the whole point is you'd never have to be because I would never cheat on you. Speaking of which, I need to go talk to Harry," Rose said, getting up.  
"In that?" he asked. She smiled and kissed his lips softly. "Yes, in this, is there a problem?"  
"Yeah well it's a little..." Cedric started to say, fingering the silky material of the dress.  
She laughed and went over to get her robe. Once she had it on she looked back over at him. "Is this ok?" she asked.  
"But that's a ROBE, that's like...even less clothes than before," Cedric whined, pouting. Rose groaned and went back to the bed, pulling the robe off and putting the dress back on.  
She put the robe on over the dress, gave him a quick kiss and headed for the door. "I'll be back," she said and left the room.  
"Harry?" she asked once she was in the Gryffindor dorm and up near Harry's room. She pushed open the door and looked inside; everyone was still sleeping since it was only 3 in the morning.  
She walked over to the bed and shook him awake. He opened his eyes and smiled. "Oh, hey...you're up late," he said sleepily.  
She smiled sadly, though he couldn't see it in the darkness, "Let's go down to the common room, I need to talk to you," she whispered. Harry nodded and got out of bed, following her down the stairs.  
They sat on a small couch in front of the fire. Harry took her hand and asked, "What is it, Rose?"  
"Harry...tonight Cedric and I, well we you know...got back together," Rose started off quietly. Harry's eyes immediately got wide. "What?" he asked. Rose closed her eyes and several tears fell out.  
"We talked it over and...I trust him," she mumbled, averting her eyes from his. He just stared at her until she finally said, "Please say something, Harry."  
"What are you wearing?" he asked, suddenly noticing the silk dress peeking out from underneath her robe. She laughed and took the robe off, showing him the dress.

"Compliments of the handy dandy Room of Requirement," Rose said before sitting back down.

Harry sighed. "Listen...we technically weren't dating...so there's nothing I can do about this...all I have is one request before you go back to him," Harry said quietly, staring into her eyes.  
"Of course," she said, smiling.

He hesitated a little before saying, "Make love to me." She stared at him for a moment.  
"Harry I..." she started before closing her mouth, "Ok, but this will be the absolute last time."

"I know," Harry replied, leaning in and capturing her lips.  
She was slightly taken aback but quickly melted into the kiss. He pulled her closer and started to pull the dress over her head.  
Rose knew she probably shouldn't be doing this, especially after pretty much vowing she'd never cheat on Cedric ever, but she owed Harry this.  
She worked at his buttons before removing his shirt and moving to his pants.  
She loved the way Harry liked to tease her body until she couldn't stand it anymore, that was one thing that set his lovemaking apart from Cedric's.  
Once all their clothes were gone, Harry whispered, "I love you," before loving her for the last time.

Rose walked slowly back to the Room of Requirement an hour later, her robe and dress back on like they were before.

In some respects she'd rather stay with Harry, or well, be friends with major benefits with him, because this way she knew she wouldn't get hurt as much. Being with Cedric again was taking a risk, a very big risk. If Cedric had loved her so much in the first place, why didn't he break it off with Cho after they broke up?  
She entered the room to find Cedric sitting at the table, waiting for her. He looked up. "Well? How'd it go?" he asked.

Tears started to form in her eyes. "It...It went good," she mumbled, not looking him in the eyes.  
"Took long enough," Cedric grumbled, getting up as Rose went over to the bathroom in the corner of the room.  
"I'm sorry I was so long," she called distractedly, her tears threatening to spill. She wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing.  
She ran the cold water and splashed it under her eyes so that they would appear less puffy. She sighed and emerged from the bathroom, walking over to the table and sitting across from Cedric.  
"Is something wrong, love?" he asked, placing his hand on hers. She smiled a little and said, "No...I'm just a little tired is all."

You seem to use that excuse a lot," Cedric mused, removing his hand and staring at her from across the table. He knew...he had to know...the way he was acting...

"We've been doing nothing but making love all day," she told him, looking down at the table. "I have a right to be tired."

He nodded, but still gave her that skeptical look as he gave her a piece of the rich chocolate cake that was sitting nearby.

She sighed and didn't look up at him. He put the fork down and walked over to where she was sitting, kneeling next to her. "Tell me what's wrong," he whispered, placing a hand on her leg.

She flinched by accident and his brow furrowed as he slowly removed the hand, standing up as well.

"You did tell him it was over, right?" he asked, staring skeptically at her. "Yeah," she murmured, still not looking him in the eyes.

"And...?" Cedric asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets nervously as he gazed down at her, sitting on the chair very rigidly.

"He...he asked me if we could make love one more time before I came back here," she whispered, still looking down at the floor.

"Well?" he pressed. "Did you?"  
"I owed him that much!" Rose cried out, standing up and going to stand over near the bed.  
"You...you promised..." he began but Rose interrupted him.

"Calm down, Cedric! I...I'm with you now," she told him.  
"...You PROMISED, and then you went right behind my back and betrayed my trust! You just made the biggest hypocrite of yourself!" Cedric continued as if she hadn't said anything.

"What was I supposed to do, say no?" she cried. Cedric looked at her as though it were obvious.

"Yeah, you were!" he exclaimed.

"At least he asked me...didn't seem that Cho asked you, 'Oh, Cedric, is it ok if I make out with you while your girlfriend is down the hall in the bathroom?'"  
"Don't bring her into this!" Cedric growled before turning around and marching into the bathroom.  
"Oh so now your defending her?" she shouted after him.  
Cedric didn't reply to her and Rose got up, storming over to the bathroom and pushing the door open.  
"I can't believe I ever even considered going back to you!" she shouted. "Goodbye, Cedric Diggory." And with that, she turned on her heel and ran out of the room.  
She knew she was taking a risk by running down the hallway in the middle of the night, but she had never gotten in trouble before, so she figured why not?  
She didn't stop running until she reached the common room, where Harry still sat. She ran right into his arms and began to cry. "I hate him," she mumbled. "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him."  
"Whoa...Cherry calm down...calm down," Harry said soothingly, rubbing her back, "What happened?"  
"He kept asking me all sorts of questions...why I took so long, did I really tell you the truth...and then I told him what we did and he just lost it!" she cried, sobbing even louder. "I thought he would understand! I thought he would trust me!"  
Harry sighed as Rose cried brokenly into his chest, "I just want everything to go back to how it was before that wretched Yule Ball, before those blasted dance lessons," Rose whispered.  
"I wish I had never met him," she continued. "I wish he didn't exist."  
"Don't say that Cherry, don't say that, you're angry you know you don't mean it," Harry said in reply, taking her shoulders and looking her in the eyes.  
She gazed back into his. "I don't know what to think anymore...everything is just screwed up," she said, fighting back more tears.  
"Listen...I think you should go upstairs and get a good night's sleep. When you wake up tomorrow, then you should make all your decisions...not now, not when you're feeling like this," Harry suggested, helping her off the sofa.  
She nodded and hugged him. "Thanks, Harry," she whispered and kissed his cheek. "And listen...I'm sorry about Dumbledore...I know how much he meant to you."

His eyes sort of darkened but he smiled. "Thanks...now, go get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning," he said as she walked up the stairs.  
Rose trudged up the stairs and pulled her dress and robe off, slipping into her most comfortable pajamas, and literally falling back on the bed.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day she woke up with a pounding headache and couldn't remember what had happened the previous night, but it all came back to her as she got up and found the dress and robe draped across her trunk.

She groaned, falling back down on the bed and staring at the ceiling from her four-poster. She would have to make a decision today...one that would undeniably change her life for a long time.  
There was a knock on the dorm room door and Angel appeared. "Hey...you ok, honey?" she asked, sitting down next to Rose on the bed. "Harry told me about last night."  
Rose whined and rolled onto her belly, "I'll survive. I can avoid Cedric forever if I really wanted to...we're leaving today and it's not like he's going on the train," she said.  
"But you don't want to?" Angel asked.

"That's just the thing," Rose mumbled. "I don't know if I love him or hate him."  
Angel smiled and stood up. With a wave of her wand an outfit was laying out for Rose and all of her stuff was packed up. "Get dressed and think about it...I'll see you on the train Rosie," Angel said.  
"Bye," she said as Angel left the room and she began to get dressed. At breakfast, she saw Cedric at the Hufflepuff table, avoiding her eyes at all costs. When Harry saw who she was looking at, he took her hand and squeezed it.  
She smiled at him affectionately before sitting down, eating her breakfast as fast as humanly possible. "I'll see you in a few Harry, I have to go ahead to the train now to make sure I get a seat, I hate having to fight for one," Rose said, getting up and stretching, she was still tired, before walking quickly out of the great hall.

She was just out of the castle when she heard someone call her name. Recognizing that it was Cedric's, she immediately sped up until she was almost running to get to the train.  
"Rose, wait!" he shouted after her. She reached the platform when she finally turned around. "I have nothing to say to you," she hissed.  
She boarded the train and stomped down the hall until she got to the back carriage, taking her seat. She had always sat here, ever since her first year.  
She heard him running down the hall so she closed the door and locked it. When he finally reached it, he took out his wand and opened the door. "Please talk to me, Rose."  
"What's the use of a lock on the door if people don't even respect it?" Rose groaned, getting up and walking over to him until she was nose to nose with him.  
"Get out," she whispered, her eyes boring into his. He looked at her for a moment before kissing her passionately. She pulled away. "No! You can't kiss me and make it better, Cedric!"  
She could feel the sexual tension thick in the air and it made her eyes heavy as they stood so close together. "Then how come you let me?" he whispered in reply, leaning back down and capturing her lips again.  
He pulled her even closer, if that were possible, and slid his hand up the back of her shirt as she moaned at his touch.  
They stumbled into the compartment and Cedric closed the door, locking it with magic before returning all of his attention back to Rose. "I want to make you feel better Rose...I hate what I'm doing to you, to us," he whispered.  
"I want to trust you...I want to be with you again," she mumbled. "But I don't know if I can."  
"Just let me try," Cedric pleaded, staring into her eyes as his hands caressed her bare skin on her belly.  
He kissed her lips softly and she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.  
Rose moaned as started to work on her neck, sucking at all the places he knew drove her crazy. She jumped up on him, her legs wrapped around her waist as she kissed him from this new height.  
He kneeled down and placed her on the floor before straddling her waist and leaning down to kiss her again.  
Rose leaned up on her elbows as their tongues dueled inside each others mouths. "Mmmmm, Cedric put your hands on me," Rose whimpered.  
He obliged, his hands sliding underneath her sweater and raising it above her head. He then started to work at the buttons of her blouse, running his hands all over her stomach once it was gone.  
Her small body writhed underneath his as he removed her bra and went to cup her breasts in his hands. Every single whimper or moan that she emitted caused Cedric to grow even harder than he already was, and finally as he was caressing her body he couldn't take it anymore.  
He quickly pulled off his shirt, Rose helping him work at his pants. Cedric leaned down, kissing her as he pulled down first her skirt and then her panties, leaving him in only his boxers. "Let me help you with those," Rose whispered, pulling them down before gazing into his eyes and letting him prove his love to her.

Cedric stroked Rose's hair softly, whispering words of love in her ear. She sighed and snuggled closer to him, her eyes fluttering closed. "I love you," she whispered before drifting off to sleep.  
Rose held her arm tight around Cedric as they walked off the train, simply glowing. She finally knew where she belonged and she finally trusted that this was the right choice. "I love you Cedric," she whispered, resting her cheek on his chest as they hugged.  
"I love you, too," he whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. "And I'll never hurt you again."

"I know," she told him as they kissed intensely. He picked her up and twirled her around, causing her to giggle a little. Everything was as it should be.

THE END

Author's Note: Me and my co-author want to thank all of our reader and reviewers sooo much  It's because of you that we continued this story  Look out for our next story, also with Cedric, coming soon 


End file.
